¿Azul o Rosa?
by KANIZA
Summary: ¡ACTUALIZADO! ¡Lean, lean :3! Nee se acerca el final TxT vayan dejando sus comentarios o.o¡Capítulo 11 en Línea! n.n [Gommen, pero no se me ocurrio un buen summary n.ñ]
1. Rosa Pastel

**AZUL O ROSA**

**Notas del Autor**

Este fic contiene Shonen-ai. Es un semi-Universo Alterno y empieza un año después de terminar el Torneo de Shamanes ¿vale? Denle una oportunidad, es el principio, no tiene mucho.

Se tratara más con el HAxLD ya que casi son los protagonistas, aunque no por eso, dejo de lado a las demás parejas.

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 1: Rosa Pastel**

**-------------------------------**

(6.00am) Apenas estaba saliendo el sol y todos los habitantes de la pensión Asakura estaban descansando. Todos tenían sueños placenteros, pero en cierta habitación donde estaba el shaman de fuego no se veía que pasara una muy beuna noche

- T.T ¡No me puedo dormir!-Lloriqueo poniendo una almohada en su cara- Estúpida noche, estúpido sol por que no sales para poder hacer algo productivo- Se acomodo boca abajo hasta que por fin se quedo dormido. Tenia la manía de hablar dormido-ZzZzZ quiero montar el pony ZzZz ¡mueran todos jajaja! ZzZzZ mi color favorito es el azul

(8.00am) Estaban casi todos los habitantes de la casa en el comedor. Ya habían terminado de desayunar y ahora simplemente estaban reunidos sin razón alguna. Parecía que era un buen día para todos Horo molestando a Ren, Liserg estaba revisando su correo junto con Manta, Yho alabando a su actual novia, Fausto estaba con Eliza en su _Laboratorio Secreto_, aunque todos sabían donde estaba, Tamao y Pilika hablando de los nuevos vecinos hasta que la peliazul dice algo que hizo que todos se callaran

-Oye Anna y ¿cuando nos vamos a mi casa?-Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-Oo ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se iban a ir? ¿Y si les pasa algo?-Interrumpió el peliazul

- U ¬¬ Te lo dije hace un mes-Le reclamo Pilika-Pero creo que no me pusiste atención y yo puedo cuidarme sola n.n

- Ya deja de molestar a tu hermana-Intervino Ren

-Oó ¿Y a ti tiburón desde cuando te importa lo que le diga a mi hermana?

-Un.n No discutan-Añadió la pelirosa

- T-T ¡¡No me dejes solito! –Lloriqueo el Asakura

-Hoy mismo nos vamos, así que no empieces Uú

- T.T P-pero Annita

-Unn No se preocupe joven Yho, solo será un par de semanas-Comento Tamao

-¡¡Un par de semanas!-Exclamo altamente exagerado

- ¬.¬ No seas exagerado Yho...-Dijo Pilika

-T.T No es justo Pilika, no sabes lo que se siente-Aquí Yho ya estaba abrazando a su novia- Yo quiero que te quedes

- U.ú ¿Dónde esta el anormal de mi cuñado?-Aquí ya se había quitado a su prometido con un golpe

-O.o No sé- Empieza a contar las sillas del comedor para después ver a la itako- ¿Para que lo quieres? UO.ó

-¬.¬ Para nada fuera de lo normal

-No ha bajado a desayunar-Dijo el ingles dejando a todos boquiabiertos. A Liserg siempre le importó un comino que sucediera con Hao

- Él que no esta al pendiente de Hao-Comento burlón el ainu

-¬¬ ¿Qué dijiste, Ho-ri-to?

- Que quiero ver las cadenitas que te mandan Un.n-Y así se sentó al lado de Diethel

-¬.¬ Aja...

-nn Te lo juro-Afirmo Horohoro

-Y se supone que el más flojo de esta casa es Yho-Se burlo el chino

- Ayer se la paso platicando casi toda la noche con Horo, ¿no es así hermano?-Comento pícaramente la Usui

-O.ó Si se la paso casi toda la noche con el Hoto-hoto, ¿como es que él si se levanto temprano?- Se cruza de brazos el chino y miro al ainu quien estaba viendo lo que hacía el inglés

-Un.n Es que le dije que Tamao había hecho una comida especial y se paro enseguida

- Ahhh que bien Hoto¬¬

-Si quieren puedo ir a ver si ya se despertó Un.n-Se metió en la conversación el enano

-Como sea, solo quiero que le entregues esto personalmente-Le ordeno la itako poniéndose de pie y claro, dándole un sobre al Enano Cabezón

-¬.¬ No estarás pensando en dejar a ese pervertido a cargo de la casa, ¿verdad?-Aquí Ren se hizo el ofendido. El siempre era el encargado

-Pues lo que tiene de pervertido lo tiene de cerebro-Inquirió la itako-Aparte es el más responsable de todos ustedes

-Yo puedo cuidar solo esta pensión-Espeto Ren con aire de grandeza

-¡Ah, claro! Tanto que la última vez que te deje a cargo, por poco y partes la pensión a la mitad

- Pues si una personita-Ren miro a Horo-No me hubiera molestado toda la mañana

-n.n A mi no me vean por que yo no fui-Mintió divertido el Usui

(8.40am) Mientras tanto en la habitación del shaman de fuego, se puede como apenas va abriendo lo ojos, para después volver a abrazar a su almohada. La cama estaba deliciosa aquella mañana, pero tenia que ser alguien productivo. No señor, Hao Asakura tenía que levantarse

-¿Qué hora es?-Miro el reloj que estaba sobre un pequeño cajón-Vaya, ya es tarde...-Se movió un poco hasta que sintió que su bóxer estaba algo húmedo-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando – Levanto un poco la sabana y ve la _cosa_ que le había pasado nuevamente- OO ¡¡Por los grandes perdedores del Torneo de Shamanes!-Se levanto rápidamente, tomo sus sabanas junto con la que cubría el colchón, las hizo bola y las mete debajo de la cama, para después correr al baño- Espero que esta vez no dure mucho tiempo-Pensó antes de meterse a bañar

¡Que mala suerte! Tocaron la puerta

-¿¡¿¡Quién se atreve a molestarme!-Grito desde el baño. Abrió la regadera, se metió y empiezo a enjuagarse de la cintura hacia abajo, ya que esa era la parte _afectada_

- Lo que pasa es que Anna me pidió que te diera un sobre con no se que cosa-Se escucho como respuesta desde el otro lado-Y también que te avisara que ya no hay nada de desayunar Un.n-sin permiso, paso y dejo el sobre el colchón

-¬¬ Oye cabezón-Le llamo desde el baño-¿Crees que me importa si hay algo de desayunar en esta pocilga?

- Unn Creo que no...

-¡¡Entonces que esperas para dejarme de molestar con esa tontería!

- U.U Como quieras...-Salio de la habitación después de ver un bulto debajo de la cama

(9.00am) A fuera de la pensión estaban todos despidiéndose de las chicas

-¡No te vayas Anna!-Le suplicaba el Asakura. Estaba muy dramático ese día

-Uú Te quiero y todo, pero a veces eres muy exagerado-Le dijo al tiempo que le daba una patada y salía volando. Yho ahora solo lloriqueaba desde el árbol

- Te cuidas mucho y me saludas a todos por allá n.n ¿Vale, Pili?

- Oko n.n

-Uú ¿¡Donde esta el enano cabezón?-Empezó la sacerdotisa a buscarlo con la mirada asesina

-¬¬ Fue con Hao, ¿no?- Respondió el Tao, que la parecer fue el único que la escucho

-Ya llegue Unn-Llega todo _emocionado_ el enano cabezón

-¿Le diste el sobre a mi cuñado? Oó

-Si

-Vale

Sin decir más, subieron a un taxi que ya les llevaba esperando más de media hora ahí. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio al no tener a ninguna chica que les mandara o dijera que se bañaran, bueno, quizás pronto las tendrían de vuelta, pero tenían que aprovechar su estancia de _Solo Chicos_

-ToT ¡¡NOOO! ¡¡ANNAA!-Le grito Yho desde el árbol donde había quedado atorado

-U ¬.¬

(9.15am) En la habitación del shaman de fuego se puede ver como le ponía algunos _detalles_ a su ropa interior, para después ponerse una camisa

- Y-Y ¿Por qué me pasa de todo a mí?– Pensaba desconcertado. Puso sus sabanas en una bolsa negra y sale de la habitación

(9.20) En la sala de la pensión estaban los chicos sentados en círculo mientras conversaban cosas sin sentido alguno. No tenían que hacer, como siempre.

-¬¬ No puedo creer que Anna le tenga confianza al loco de tu hermano-Comento Ren indignado

-Supongo que han de ser buenos amigos-Espeto Manta-Ya supéralo Ren

-¬¬ Claro, sobre todo amigos-Insistió el chino

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?-Intervino ya fastidiado el inglés-No es la primera vez que Anna deja de encargado a Hao

-°-° Va a ser muy _padriuris_

-Un.n Horo, eso lo dices por que te llevas bien con él

- Manta…T.T –Intervino Yho-Él no es malo se los ha demostrado, pobeshito de mi hemanito

-Aja ¬.¬-Dijo sarcásticamente el chino

-Yho tiene razón n.n-Afirmo Horohoro

En eso se escucha como abren la puerta de la pensión, el ainu se asoma y ve a Hao quien parecía que iba a salir

-°u° Buenos días dormilón-Le saludo burlón. Noto que Hao llevaba una bolsa negra- Oo ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Nada que sea de tu interés-Contesto pasando la bolsa detrás de él-Así que si me permites tengo que hacer algo- Justo cuando iba a salir llegan los demás

-¡¡Anna se fue con las chicas y me dejo solo!-Le lloriqueo a su gemelo abrazándolo

-¿Y eso a mi que?-Le espeto quitándoselo de encima-No estas solo hay más de 10 millones de personas en este mundo ¬¬

- Jajajajajajajajaja en eso tienes razón Hao ajajjaajjaaj-Empezó a reírse el Usui

-Yo siempre tengo la razón

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-Hao sintió un escalofrió al sentir que Ren ya estaba detrás de él, tocando la bolsa con curiosidad

-Qué te importa tiburón-En eso le arrebatan la bolsa, para su sorpresa había sido el inglés, cosa que le sorprendió ya que nunca lo había tratado con tanta _confianza_ a pesar de que ya llevaban un año _conviviendo_- ¡¡Oye dame eso!- Trato de quitarle la bolsa al inglés, pero cada vez que le trataba de arrebatársela, este le daba la espalda o lo esquivaba, justo cuando ahora se le iba a lanzar a golpes, el peliverde se mete la bolsa debajo de su jersey que llevaba-¡¡No estoy jugando maldito inglés!-

-Un.n ¿Qué le pasa a Liserg-Fue único que atino a pensar el peliazul

-¿Qué te dio por ponerte eso hoy y ese peinado?-Le pregunto Yho

- Qué te importa ojos de drogado Oó-Le respondió sin mucho interés ya que seguía con su lucha con el peliverde

-Unn Jejejeje tu siempre tan cariñoso

El chino se cruza de brazos para después recargarse en la puerta

-U ¬¬ Que tiene de emocionante un pantalón café con bolsas, una camisa negra… y que se recoja el cabello dejando uno que otro mechoncito suelto

-Que eso nunca lo hace-Sonrisa kawaii dirigida al Tao por parte del ainu

-U.u ahhh

-Jijijiji

En sus ojos se veía fuego, pobre Hao

- ¡¡DAME LA MALDITA BOLSA!- Se le acerco al inglés apunto de saltar sobre el para golpearlo y el peliverde retrocedía

Abrazo la bolsa que estaba debajo de su jersey, mientras le decía de manera divertida al Asakura

-Te la voy a dar, pero primero dime como se piden las cosas- Ya estaba pegado a la pared. Hao lo miraba ya con una venita en la cabeza, mientras lo acorralaba colocando sus brazos alrededor de este, pero tocando la pared

-Dame la maldita bolsa antes que te queme vivo Oó

-Así no se piden las cosas-Movió la cabeza negativamente

-¿¡¿Entonces como!-Grito ya todo desesperado

-¬¬ Solo dile _por favor_-Intervino el chino

-No soy tan tonto como ustedes como para pedírselo de manera decente, ni que fuera mi que- Mira al ojiverde quien solo le sonreía tiernamente- U ¬.¬ tonto

-n.n

-¿Ni que fuera tu que Hao?-Pregunto inocente Yho

- ¬.¬ ¿Podrías estrenar tu cerebro?

-Y-Y Alguien podría decirme que quiso decir con lo que le dijo a Ren

-Unn Lo que quiso decir Hao-Empezó con su explicación Manta-es que Liserg no es algo _importante_ para él, como para pedirle las cosas con modales

- °u° Ahhh

- Oo Es mi imaginación u hoy todos están más raros de lo normal-Le susurro el ainu al ojidorado

-No lo sé-Respondió de la misma forma-de hecho te iba a preguntar lo mismo

- Ahhh

- ¡¡Que monitos she ven! n.n-Pensó el menor de los Asakura mientras se imaginaba como cuñado del inglés

-Como es que nunca me di cuenta que se ve muy-Pensaba Diethel-...jajája ¡¡pero que linda! -Se empiezo a reír como loco y le entrega la bolsa, mientras se va a su cuarto. Que gran descubrimiento.

- UOo L-Liserg...-Ve como se va el ingles

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	2. Azul, tono turquesa

**AZUL O ROSA**

**Notas del Autor**

Este fic contiene Shonen-ai. Es un semi-Universo Alterno y empieza un año después de terminar el Torneo de Shamanes ¿vale? Denle una oportunidad, es el principio, no tiene mucho.

Se tratara más con el HAxLD ya que casi son los protagonistas, aunque no por eso, dejo de lado a las demás parejas. Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**--------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2: Azul, tono turquesa**

**-------------------------------------**

Ya había pasado una hora del acontecimiento en las afueras de la pensión, los chicos se encontraban en la sala viendo la película de... Mi primer beso (1)

-Es mi imaginación o esta película es muy al estilo Tamao-comento el peliazul al tiempo que comía, muy a su estilo, palomitas

- Unn Pero que lindo jijiji

-Si, claro Yho...-Comento sarcástico el inglés

-Mejor me voy a entrenar-Y así, el chino dejo a su pequeño grupo de amigos

-¿¡¡Que le paso a la niña!-Grito de golpe el menos de los Asakura

-n.n No se...-Sigue comiendo palomitas y le dice al inglés sin verlo- Oye Liserg tu sabes por que la niña dice que esta sangrando

Nota: Los que ya vieron esta película, no se si recuerden que a la protagonista de esta movie, le llega su periodo y ella empieza a gritar porque piensa que tiene una hemorragia

-¡¡Se va a morir!-Seguía gritando Yho pero esta vez, abrazo al peliverde-¡No se podrá besar con su mejor amigo!

-U °-° Yho…-Le llamo el Usui-Creo que no supieron escoger un buen nombre para la película

Mientras que los shamanes siguen con sus cosas, Hao se dedico a escabullirse al cuarto que era otro refugio de Tamao, o sea, el cuarto de lavado. Camino sigilosamente llevaba su bolsa negra detrás de sí, hasta que llego a una lavadora colocándola detrás de la misma. Era un gran escondite.

En el comedor...

- Pero yo quiero saber que le paso a la niña ToT-Seguía insistiendo el menor de los Asakura

-Yo no se, así que ni me mires n.n-Opino el Usui

-Él tiene que saber –Diethel miro al pequeño individuo- Tú eres el más inteligente, ¿no?

- T.T ¡¡Dinos, pobre de la niña!-Decía en un corillo algo estúpido el Asakura y el peliazul

-Con 5 gotitas en la cabeza- UUUUUnn No, yo no se de esas cosas- Mira de reojo al peliverde- ¬¬ Me viste cara de mujer ¿o que?

Minutos después de seguir discutiendo, Oyadama, como buen matado que era, se retiro para ir a tomar un curso especial. Pasados ya unos segundos, entro Hao muy tranquilo, se sentó al lado de su gemelo. Le sonrió y paso a tomarse una pastilla.

- UO.o ¿Estas enfermo?-Toco la frente de su hermano

-Yo nunca me enfermo-Le golpeo la cabeza

- T.T Me dolió, tienes la mano muy pesada-Y agrego con resentimiento-No todos tienen un hermano como yo n.n

-Con una enorme sonrisa empieza a hablar el ainu-n.n ¿Alguien quiere palomitas?-Empiezan a tomar un puño el inglés e Yho, para después comerlas-

Hao puso sus manitas de manera discreta en la mesa y empieza a verlas para después suspirar con resignación en lo que Yho y Liserg tomaban un buen puño de palomitas. Horohoro solo pensaba:

-Ayer escondí unos chocolates en donde Tamao lava la ropa n.n al _ratón_ voy por ellos

El inglés, aunque estaba comiendo sus palomitas de una por una, se percato de la actitud del shaman de fuego y empezó a ver detalladamente las manos del shaman, claro de una manera discreta para que este no se diera cuenta, en lo que pensaba:

-Sus manos son muy delgadas… O.o tiene unas uñas bonitas, hasta se ven finas... Oo ¿como es que nunca me di cuenta de eso?... parecen de... no... Estoy loco- Sonrió para si mismo- Aunque... quizás por eso siempre se pone sus guantes o esas cosotas en las manos... ¡Oh que tonto es! –Ahora si mira al shaman pero con ternura, ya que pasaban muchas cosas por su mente

-¿Y para que me quería la neurótica de tu novia? ¬¬-Le pregunto a su hermano al tiempo que guardaba

-Es que te dejo a cargo de la pensión-Respondió Yho

-¿¡¿Otra vez! O.ó

-Jijijiji me temo que si

- Jajajjajaja esos chocolates serán solo míos-Anuncio Horohoro

-Acabo de llegar y tú ya te quieres ir -Le dijo el Tao. Y se sentó con los demás Shamanes

-¿Y a donde fuiste? Uú-Le pregunto el chino al Shamn de Fuego

-¬¬ Que te mati poti… Ren-ci-to

-O.o ¿Qué?

- Que te importa, eso quise decir ¬¬-Afirmo el inglés

-Uú Habla como una persona normal, no como el Hoto-hoto-Regaño el peliviolaceo

-¬¬ Cállate tiburón-Le lanza palomitas, como si lo estuviera bombardeando. Horo defendía su honor

-T.T ¿¡¿¡Alguien puede decirme que le paso a la niña?-Le lanza una palomita a cada uno de sus amigos para que lo vean. Yho siempre pasaba desapercibido, al menos que gritara como loco

-O.ó ¿Qué niña, Yho?-Le pregunto el ojidorado

-Oo Nunca pensé que te cansarías de tan rápido de tu noviecilla-Le espeto burlón Hao-Jejejeje de hecho pensé que la dejarías una semana después de casarte con ella XD

-¬.¬ Hablo de la niña de la película-Les corrigió Yho

-¿Oye Hao tu sabes qué le paso?-Empezó el Usui

-¬¬ Ni siquiera se de que película me están hablando y ya quieren que les de toda una explicación-Le arrebata el plato con palomitas al ainu y empieza a comérselas mientras espera a que alguien diga algo _inteligente_

-Y.Y Lo que pasa es que a una niña de la película le salió sangre-Abraza a Horo- O al menos eso dio a entender n.n

-O.o Dijo algo de un tumor, ¿no?-Comento el inglés

- ¬¬ Él que no se aprende los diálogos de las películas-El gran sarcasmo del Tao se hizo notar

-°-° Es que yo si puse atención-Respondió Horohoro

-Yo también, pero aún así no entendí nada-Se disculpo el menor de los Asakura

-Eso significa que no pusiste atención Horo ¬¬-Le critico Ren

- u.u Por lo visto te encanta recordarme que soy un bueno para nada Ren T-T

-¡Bola de inútiles si le salió sangre es por que se cortó o tuvo un accidente!- Grito ya todo desesperado Hao. Que inocentemente inútiles eran sus compañeros

- ToT ¡¡Pero no fue así!-Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba abrazando al chino

-¿¡Entonces como!-A pesar de que intento quitárselo de encima, fue en vano. Pobre Ren Tao

-Fue al baño, después salió corriendo-Empezó a narrar Yho-Y le dijo a la que trabajaba con su papá que le había salido sangre de _ahí _y que si se iba a morir T.T

-¿Qué no se supone que se mancho? O.o-Interrumpió el peliazul

-Algo así Unn-Comento el inglés

Todo era tan obvio, ¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas? Bueeeno, aunque se trataba de los amigos de su gemelo. Hao tiro el plato de palomitas y empezó a toser como loco. Ese _asunto_ le recordaba muchas _cositas_

-O.o ¿Qué te pasa?-Se agacho y comenzó a recoger las palomitas que se habían regado, algo muy raro en Ren

-Toma-Liserg le ofreció agua al shaman, cosa muy rara. Hao la acepto

-¬.¬ Quieres decirles que le paso a la mocosa de la película-Casi le ordeno el chino- Para que Yho y el Hoto dejen de estar molestando con eso

-Pues simplemente la mocosa esa le llego la hora de _andar con Andrés_ – Le dio un sorbo al agua

-Pero así no se llamaba el niño O.O-Interrumpió el gemelo

-Lo que quieres decir es que ya le _baja _o _andan en sus días_-Se sonroja levemente ya que nunca imagino que algún día tendría que hablar de eso. Definitivamente, Ren estaba pasando el día más raro y expresivo de su vida

-¿Y que tiene que ver el tal Andrés ¬.¬?-Pregunto con sarcasmo el inglés

-Uú Así se le dice de manera vulgar ¬¬ aunque se necesita ser lo suficientemente tonto como para no saberlo, ya que medio mundo sabe que así se le puede decir-Le dijo el chino

- T.T Que bueno que no se va a morir la niña- Suspiro aliviado el ainu

-¿Y entonces como se le dice? O.o-Pregunto a nivel general Yho

-Menstruación... ¬/./¬-Respondió Hao

-¿Y no les duele? Uoo-El ojiverde mira al menor de los Tao esperando su respuesta

- ¬.¬ Me viste cara de ginecólogo ¿o que?-Replico Ren haci3endose el muy indignado

-¿Entonces no les duele?-Interrumpió el Asakura

-Supongo que no, ya que de lo contrario muchas mujeres se quejarían de ello, ¿no?-Interrumpió Diethel

- Te equivocas, a unas si les duele y a eso se les dice cólicos-Explico Hao recordando su actual situación - Y para que disminuya ese dolor toman pastillas

-¿Y por que les pasa eso, o para que sirve?-Horo miro al shaman de fuego

-Por que según esto ya dejaron de ser unas _niñas_ y de ahí en adelante ya pueden tener bebes ¬¬

-Oo Oye Hao ¿Y tú como sabes eso?-Dicen en corillo el Asakura junto con el Usui

- Yo lo se todo-Anuncio muy orgulloso Hao- Si supieran con quien están tratando ¬¬

-Bueno _Señor sabelotodo_ si lo sabes todo, pues dinos por ejemplo-Le estaba retando el chino-Si es incomodo, si cambian de personalidad, ¿cuanto tiempo dura aproximadamente?-Ren sonrió satisfecho, eso ningún hombre lo sabia o claro, al menos que fuera doctor o ginecólogo, según Ren

-Para muchas es incomodo porque pueden pasar _accidentes _-Empieza a contar con los dedos- Se pueden manchar, a unas les resulta incomodo caminar o hacer cierto tipo de actividades- Vuelve a su tonito de experto- Y no cambian de personalidad, simplemente se pueden poner sensibles, más enojonas, felices eso ya depende de cada chica y su estado de animo y de las hormonas, y en cuanto a lo que dura eso también depende de cada chica, ya que no todos los organismos son iguales, claro a muchas al principio puede que un día sí, un día no, ya después de un tiempo se hace estable y los días se hacen consecutivos hasta que terminan de expulsar toda esa _sangre_ como ustedes dicen ¬.¬

-¡¡Ohhhhh!-Exclamaron los demás al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué no estudias para ser ginecólogo?-Al decir esto su gemelo le da un golpe en la cabeza- Unn Yo solo decía jijiji

-Mejor me voy a entrenar-Anuncio Ren. Hoy no fue su día, dijo cosas vergonzosas, Horo ni lo pelo… ¡Bah! Que mierda

-¿Por qué ya no me habla como antes?-Pensaba el Usui al ver como se iba el chino-¿Estará enojado conmigo? O.o no, no creo, sino no me hablaría n.n, ¡¡ya se! Cuando me salga de entrenar hablo con él

-¿Oye Hao, que dice en la carta que te dejo Anna?-Yho coloco los platos en el fregadero

-No se... ¿La tengo que leer?-Yho afirmo- Pero me da flojera...-Suspira con resignación- ¬¬ Pero como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, voy a leerla-Sale del comedor en dirección a su cuarto

- Unn Yo tengo algo que hacer Yho, así que... nos vemos luego-Se disculpo Horohoro y pensó:-Chocolates n ¬ n- Se va corriendo al cuarto de limpieza o lavado

En una habitación de la pensión se podía ver como el menor de los Tao estaba sentado con unas pequeñas pesas

- Le digo, no le digo, le digo, no le digo... mmm... si le digo puede que le cuente al satánico de Hao ¬¬ y sino le digo me voy a quedar con la duda O.o... ¡¡Pero que difícil es todo esto!-Se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, la abre y empieza a bobear el jardín mientras pensaba que hacer con su _amor platónico_

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde se encontraba la lavadora y todos los utensilios de limpieza, se encontraba el peliazul esculcando cada rincón de este. Necesitaba encontrar sus chocolates

-T.T Como pude olvidar donde deje mis dulces-Se sentó para comenzar a contar con los dedos los lugares donde ya había buscado- Ya busque en la ropa de Yho, en la Anna, en la del tiburón, Tamao, Pilika, Hao... Hasta en la mía y no esta- Se acerco a la lavadora donde se encontraba colgada a la pared una repisa donde estaba detergente, cloro y jabón de polvo, para su desgracia la bolsa del jabón estaba abierta y se cayo- ¬¬ Genial... lo único que me faltaba...-Con su mano empieza a recopilar todo el jabón haciendo una pequeña montañita de este, pero se percata de que atrás de la lavadora había una bolsa negra- n.n ¡¡Chocolates!- Se sienta y empieza a abrir la bolsa para después abrir los ojos como plato- OO POR LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS- En eso empieza a recordar...

_Flash-Back_

-°u° Buenos días dormilón- Se le acerco Horo, se percata de que lleva una bolsa negra- Oo ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- Nada que sea de tu interés, así que si me permites tengo que hacer algo-Le había dicho Hao

_End Flash-Back_

-OO Creo que mejor le pregunto antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones-Se incorporo y se va corriendo a buscar al shaman de fuego con todo y la bolsa, cuando iba corriendo por los pasillos choca con el Tao- Oye tiburón tengo que hablar contigo, pero al rato porque tengo que aclarar una duda- Justo cuando iba a seguir con su camino siente como Ren lo toma de la mano

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo y es mejor ahora

En eso llega pasa Hao leyendo en voz alta la carta de la itako

-Hacer que Yho entrene temprano y si se rehúsa a hacerlo lo obligas a que haga el doble, que Ren lave el baño, que Horo haga la sala, el inglés que se encargue del patio y la entrada de la pensión...

-Oye Haito necesito hablar contigo-Al ver que este se sigue de largo leyendo la carta, lo da por caso perdido y suspira con resignación

- Oó ¿Haito?-El chino lo soltó de mano para poder cruzarse de brazos

-Unn Si... así le digo de cariño

- ¬.¬ Ahhh que bien...

-Así como a ti te digo tiburón n.n-Explico Hoto- pero es de cariño, no creas que es con el afán de ofenderlos o molestarlos

-Eso no lo sabía...

-Nunca me preguntaste-Sonrió abiertamente el Usui

-¿Que me querías decir?-Y así, ambos se sentaron en el pasillo

-Es que siento que ya no nos llevamos como antes-Le dijo Ren

-Yo también siento lo mismo... ¿Estas molesto por algo en especial?-Se acomodo un poco para después ver a los ojos al chino

-Yo no estoy enojado, tu eres el que parece que esta enojado, casi no me hablas-Se cruza de brazos, pero esta vez parecía que estaba haciendo un berrinche-¿Y bien?

-Yo no estoy enojado, ¿por qué dices que yo soy el que no te hablo?

-¬¬ Porque así es, aparte de que todo el maldito día estas con Hao

-Ahhh es eso, es que es muy divertido estar con él n.n

-Tan divertido como para dejar de hablarme-Le reclamo indignado Ren-que te dice ese asesino en serie, ¿que no te diga yo?

-¬¬ No le digas así... aparte tu te la pasas entrenando ya sea solo o con Basón, y si no es eso te la pasas con Yho Uú ni modo que me quede ahí como tonto solo esperándote

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-A que ya no quiero que te enojes

- U.U Mmm... ¿O ya no quieres que te hable para que estés a gusto con tu amigo?

-¡¡Estas celoso!-Exclamo feliz el ainu haciendo que Ren se pusiera notoriamente rojo- Jajá ¡Ay pero que bonito Ren!-Lo tomo de las mejillas y empieza a estirarlas

-Cuéntame algo...

-¬¬ Cámbiame el tema ya sabes...Unn Pero como tu así lo quieres entonces tu cuéntame ¿que has hecho de tu vida? ... independientemente de entrenar Un.n

-Pues...

En lo que ellos platicaban, se podía ver como el inglés estaba acostado en un sillón leyendo, en eso llega el shaman de fuego y se sienta enfrente del peliverde, sin dejar de ver su lista

- Cuéntame algo...-Le dijo sin mirarlo, solo seguía su lectura

-¿Cómo que quieres que te cuente?-Opino Hao sin dejar de ver la nota de su cuñada

-Lo que quieras...

-Mejor pregunta...-Termino de leer la carta de la itako, la guarda en una bolsa de su pantalón para después sentarse en el suelo, mientras saca una pequeña libreta de una bolsa de atrás de su pantalón, mientras escribe una serie de cosas

-¿Es tu diario?-Se siento al lado del Asakura, pero no veía lo que este estaba escribiendo, de hecho veía una que otra pelusa que había en la alfombra, que se supone que Yho había limpiado

-¿Crees que si fuera mi diario permitiría que te dieras cuenta de que hago ese tipo de cursilerías?-Le dijo divertido

-Puede que-Se le dibuja media sonrisa en el rostro

- No lo creo...-Frunció el entrecejo y sonrío de lado

-Pero no tiene nada de malo tener un diario, ¿o sí?-Insistió Liserg

-Eso depende de la manera de pensar de cada quien, en mi caso no es por que no lo vea como algo entretenido, sino que me da flojera

-¿Él? ¿Con flojera? ¿Lo que tanto le reprocha a Yho al igual que Anna? O.o -Pensaba y agrego ahora si mirar al shaman quien se guardaba su libretita en una bolsa de su pantalón- Te ves bien con ropa... normal

-Pues ya sabes, uno que es guapo-Y se roza el mentón con el puño de la mano

Liserg se empiezo a reír mientras mueve la cabeza de manera negativa. Que cosas se le ocurrían a Hao

-¿Y ese ademán?

-Es que no me imagine que digieras ese tipo de cosas... no se... jajája es que se escucho gracioso y más aún porque fue de tu parte

-Entonces hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-Suspiro muy tranquilo el shaman de fuego

-Lo sé... pero en verdad no importa -Miro al Asakura- Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ¿no?

-A lo mejor...-Respondió al tiempo que se estiraba-Eso nunca se sabe

-En eso tienes razón

En eso entra el menor de los Asakura, con un mandil y un paliacate en la cabeza

-Oye Liserg, ¿me podrías ayudar a preparar la comida?-Se puso unos guantes y un sombrero tipo chef, que solo usaba cuando la sacerdotisa no estaba- ¡¡Hola Hao!

- Hola, hermanito-Se incorporo y ayudo al inglés a que se ponga a su altura-Mejor los dejo

- Pues vamos a la cocina Yho-Dijo animado Diethel

Volviendo con Ren y Horo, quienes seguían sentados en el suelo, mientras reían de todas las anécdotas que estaban recordaron. Que bien se la pasaban juntos, así el tiempo pasaba volando

-Jajá jajá Nunca me imagine que recordar esos tiempos fuera tan gracioso-Comento Horo

-Vaya... como vuela el tiempo, ¿no?-Ren suspiro aliviado, por lo menos sabia que Horo no tenia en nada suyo- ¿Hay algo que no sepas de mí?

-De lo único que no se absolutamente nada, es acerca de tu vida... sentimental o amorosa-Sonrió burlón el Usui-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-No lo sé-Respondió apenado y agrego con cierto interés personal-¿y tú?

-Solo una vez ¿sabes? la quise demasiado, era amiga de Pilika, digamos que era mi prototipo de chica ideal-Narraba con cierta alegría-Nos llevábamos muy bien, de vez en cuando salíamos y todo eso -De manera divertida- Pero nunca me hizo caso porque ya tenía prometido –Ríe abiertamente con algo de desilusión

- Oó maldita estúpida, ¡¡como se atrevió a rechazarlo! Pero... n.n Es mi oportunidad para mandarle indirectas-Pensó divertido y dijo:- Pues que tipa tan tonta- Se quito su muñequera y empieza a jugar con esta- ¿No lo crees?-Le guiña el ojo al ainu

-Un.n ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque cualquiera daría lo que sea por haber estado en su lugar -De manera divertida- No tienes un aspecto tan desagradable jajá todavía que fueras como Chocolove, entonces ahí si tendría razón la tipa en no hacerte caso

-¿Tu hubieras dado lo que fuera por haber estado en su lugar?-Pregunto con asombro el ainu

-UO.o ¿¡¿Qué le digo! Oo ¿¡¿qué le digo! T.T –Pensó, pero dijo:-¿Y tú andarías conmigo?-Observo al peliazul de la manera más normal posible, tratando de no ponerse rojo, aunque por dentro ya lo estaba y casi se hacía en ese mismo lugar

- No lo sé-Sonrió dudoso

- Si no lo sabes, entonces no preguntes-Le da la mano al peliazul para que se incorpore-Me voy ir a dar un baño, luego hablamos-Se va en dirección al baño

-UO.o Está bien-Toma la bolsa y sin saber por que volteo a ver a la ventana y estaba el shaman de fuego haciendo cuentas, ya que dibujaba operaciones en el aire- Que bueno que lo encuentro-Se va corriendo a la parte de debajo de la pensión para llegar al jardín-

Mientras tanto en el jardín se encontraba el Asakura quien hacia las famosas _Sumas en el Aire_

-A ver si esas patillas ya subieron entonces serían 25, más aparte un paquete de tampones que cuestan 50, y un nuevo desodorante que cuesta 80 ¬¬ por el que use esta vez me irrito y todo por querer ahorrarme dinero para comprarle un dulce a Horo Uú, en fin entonces ahí llevo 155

-Oye Hao me podrías explicar esto-Y al grano se fue el peliazul. Le mostró la bolsa

-No me digas que viste lo que había ahí dentro-Aquí el Asakura ya estaba más blanco que la leche. Que pena

- ¬.¬ No nací ayer...

-Oó Pues yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones de ningún tipo

- Entonces le preguntaré a Yho –Hace como si se fuera a marchar. Típica táctica de engaño. Hao lo abrazo fuertemente casi suplicando

-ToT ¡NO! ESE SOLO ES MI SECRETO, QUE YA NO ES TAN SECRETO, PORQUE AHORA TU TAMBIÉN YA SABES MI SECRETO, QUE HA DEJADO DE SER SECRETO PARA TI, PORQUE DESCUBRISTE MI SECRETO Y AHORA POR ESO YA NO SERÁ UN SECRETO, SECRETO... SOLO SERÁ UN SECRETO, PERO ESTE SECRETO YA NO SOLO SERÁ MI SECRETO, SINO QUE AHORA TU TENDRÁS QUE GUARDAR EL SECRETO PARA QUE SIGA SIENDO SECRETO

- Unn Ya entendí... Oo ¿pero por qué hiciste eso?-Le señalo la bolsa

- Porque...-Miro a todos lados y se le acerca al ainu mientras le susurra- Es que tengo un problema de identidad sexual- Para después mirar seriamente al ainu y también algo avergonzado

- ¿Como? ¿Eres homosexual, gay? **(1)**

-¡¡No idiota!-Lo tomo del cuello y empezó a zangolotearlo-¡¡Soy HERMAFRODITA! ¡¡H-E-R-M-A-F-R-O-D-I-T-A! –Suspiro resignado, dejo al Usui

-¿Eres qué? O.o

-Que soy hermafrodita- Se cruzo de brazos- ¬¬ ¿Sabes que es un hermafrodita?

-Unn Nop...

-Es cuando una persona tiene ambos órganos sexuales, en este caso yo tengo... ovarios… O.o incluso los animales y las plantas pueden ser eso

- Oh... pero... es que, o sea ¿cómo? ¿Por qué naciste así?

-Porque antes de nacer, digamos que no alcance a _definir_ mis órganos sexuales y así quede ¬w¬

- ¿Y cuando te dieron a luz, no se dieron cuenta de ello?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Imagínate en que chismes no me vería involucrado! Oó de hecho ni yo mismo se como no se percataron de eso ¬¬ aunque he llegado a la conclusión de son demasiados despistados... como Yho, para que me entiendas

- Ok... Hasta ahí vamos bien pero si dices que tienes ambos sexos... entonces ¿que... eres? ¿Hombre o mujer?

-Eso es algo que nunca voy a saber, ya que no se sabe que iba a ser... yo digo que iba a ser mujer-Al decir esto se ruborizo un poco

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-ahora se sentó al lado del ojinegro. Que chisme tan interesante

-U ¬.¬ ¿De donde crees que salió eso?-Le señalo molesto la bolsa negra- Si quieres dile al demente que parece cadáver que te explique con manzanas ¬.¬

-Pero es que...-Y proceso rápidamente- XD Se llama Fausto-Sin decir nada, HAo lo tomo de la mano llevándoselo casi corriendo- ¿A dónde vamos? O.o

- A mi cuarto, ahí vamos a hablar más tranquilos

Cuando iba camino al cuarto del shaman de fuego, se escucha una explosión de la cocina y van a ver que paso... aun tomados de la mano...

Muy a modo satánico o como efecto de una de las películas del _Santo_: Se abrió la puerta dejando escapar humo negro

-Creo que me equivoque Unn- Se disculpo Yho. Ahora su sombrero de chef estaba quemado. Su rostro estaba color negro y solo se le veían los ojos

-¿Qué te paso?-Le pregunto Hao que aun estaba tomado de la mano del shaman de hielo

-¡¡Jajajaja tú cara! XD- Interrumpió Horo

-Jijijijiji –Y así se paso sus manitas por su rostro para limpiarse

-¬¬ Háganme caso...-Refunfuño Hao

Ahora apareció el inglés quien al parecer se creía Goku versión _kameja_ puesto que llevaba todo su pelo parado y el rostro igual de negro. Se acerco a Hao y le dijo

-Lo que paso fue que exploto la comida en mi cara -w- …-Hao sonrió para si mismo, al parecer alguien si le había puesto atención

- Jajajaja ya ni Pilika hace eso-Exclamo el Usui ayudando a Yho a limpiarse

-Jejeje perdonen si interrumpimos un momento controversial entre ustedes-Sonrió pícaro al ver las manos unidas

-Con que le gusta Horo-Pensó Liserg

- ¡Idiota! Oó-Se quejo Hao y así se llevo al hotin

En el cuarto de Hao

- ¿No le has comentado a Yho acerca de tu _problema_?-Se acostó sobre la cama

-¿Para que?-Hizo lo mismo que el Usui, claro, metió la bolsa bajo la cama-No tiene caso, aparte ya estoy acostumbrado

-Oye pero entonces eso significa que...T.T ¡es que no entiendo! O sea tienes-Con una gotita en la cabeza- Pues que si tienes _eso_ que yo también tengo ¿O qué?

-Desgraciadamente... no...-Se resigno Hao

-¿Entonces que tienes?

-Lo mismo que tu hermana, Anna, Jun y Tamao... claro pero yo algo que me hace sentir bien, es que tengo un testículo... ¬¬ por dentro… Pero lo tengo n.n

-No te creo-Lo miro desconfiado-Compruébamelo, es que eso es imposible

-No tengo por que mentirte...-Mira al ainu seriamente- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo compruebe? Si me dices como, lo hago ¬¬

-Pues no se... dime algo que haces para ver si concuerda con lo que me acabas de confiar...

-Por eso les pude explicar lo que le paso a la mocosa esa de su película feminista-Y así enlisto con los dedos-Por eso me tome una pastilla U.U que era para cólicos, por eso cuando Anna me dice que me bañe con ustedes no lo hago y pongo de pretexto que ella no tiene ningún poder sobre mi y cosas así ¿algo más? ¬¬

-Es que te lo juro que todavía no puedo creerlo xD

- ¬.¬ ¡Tonto! pues ¿que quieres que haga? ¿Que te enseñe?

-Sí-Sonrió pervertido. Recibió un almohadazo que lo hizo caer de la cama

-¡Baka! Eso si que no ù.ú

- No me digas que te da pena conmigo-Dijo al tiempo que se subía a la cama-Jajajaja y yo que pensé que eras más valiente- Le dice todo esto burlándose de él con la finalidad de que terminara aceptando. Hao se le acerco y lo tomo de la mano-¿Eh? O.o

-Yo no te tengo miedo a ti ni a nadie y te lo voy a demostrar-Ahora se lo llevo al baño

En la cocina.

-¿Y si mejor pedimos pizza?-Sugirió Yho al tiempo que tiraba la comida chamuscada

-No nos queda de otra-Liserg abrió la ventana. Salio el resto del humo

-Espero que nos alcance, porque todos comemos el doble n.n claro, en esta casa tu eres la excepción-Ahora el Asakura ya se había quitado su vestimenta de _Chef-Asado_

-Oye... como que Hao y Horo pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no te parece?-Yho lo miro con una sonrisa

-Son muy buenos amigos... supongo… o.o

En eso llego el menor de los Tao sin anunciarse

-Es mi imaginación-Miro las paredes negras o con residuos de comidas chamuscada- O exploto la comida O.o

-Estas en lo correcto Un.n-Le siguió Diethel

-Jijijijiji

-¿Y que vamos a comer?-Inquirió Ren

-¡Vamos a pedir pizza!-Anuncio con estrellitas en los ojos el shaman

- No

-¿No?-Intervino el peliverde-¿Por qué?-Saco su billetera y contó su dinero- Si nos alcanza, solo vamos a pedir 2 grandes y un refresco Unn

-Ese no es el problema ¬.¬

- °w° ¿Entonces?-Interrumpió Yho

-Lo que propone Liserg esta bien-Explico Ren-Pero para nosotros 3, porque Horo se come una pizza grande el solito, 5 o 6 hamburguesas, un refresco y una caja de nuggets, Hao se come 2 pizzas grandes con extra queso, 1 hamburguesa doble, 2 malteadas de vainilla, y la mitad de una caja de nuggets ¬¬ porque la otra la mitad siempre la guarda para una hora después de haber comido... y después de eso se van a la tienda por un helado Uú

-Un.n Eso no es comer-Opino Liserg

-¡¡Exacto!-Afirmo de buen humor Yho-Es que esos 2 en vez de comer, tragan xD

-Unn Jijijijiji Se me había olvidado comentarte ese pequeño detalle-Le dijo Yho al extranjero

-¬¬ Sobre todo pequeño... ¿y cómo es que yo no me di cuenta de eso?

-Te recuerdo que eres el más serio de todos-Opino Ren-De hecho eres el último en enterarte de lo que pasa en esta casa Unn-Camino hacia la estufa y empieza a tallar la parte que estaba negra con el dedo índice

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-Insistió Yho

-Un.n ¿Y si mejor vamos a comer por ahí?-Propuso Liserg

-Supongo que está bien-Dijo el chino

En lo que iban a juntar dinero para cooperarse para ir a comer, el shaman de hielo y el mayor de los Asakura estaban en el baño de este

-No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer Oó

-Sino quieres no lo hagas-Dijo HoroHoro-Ya con tan solo hacer esto me acabas de demostrar que si es cierto lo que me has dicho

-Lo sé-Explico Hao al tiempo que se desabrochaba el pantalón-Aún así yo nunca me contradigo, dije que lo iba a hacer y voy a cumplirlo ¬¬ Sin olvidar que tu empezaste con esto, así que ahora no te puedes echar para atrás

-Como quieras...

-Antes enseñarte-Aquí ya se estaba completamente abajo su pantalón-Te recuerdo que tu hermana tiene lo mismo que yo, y también tu mamá y todas la mujeres de tu familia Uú

-O.o ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¬¬ Por si te parece asqueroso o algo así.

-Ahh eso...-Suspiro el Usui- No te preocupes Un.n

-Pero prométeme que no vas a decir nada a nadie y no me vas a preguntar nada al respecto, ya que esto es algo muy vergonzoso para mí u.u-Empiezo a sonrojarse

-Te lo juro-Haciendo ademán de juramento. Hao se bajo la ropa interior de un solo golpe dejándolo con los ojos como plato

-Ve lo que tengas que ver, para terminar con esta estupidez que una buena vez-Desvió su mirada en lo que el Usui terminaba de ver

-OO ¿Puedo tocar?

-¿Tu que crees? ¬¬ -Uso un tono sarcástico-¿Y aparte para que quieres tocar? Oó

-°¬° Me da tentación... –Al escuchar esto el shaman de fuego solo alcanza a decir entre dientes _Maldito Pervertido_ y el ainu sonrío de manera divertida, aunque aún seguía viendo _eso_- Yo no tengo la culpa de que se vea tu piel de _ahí_ tan... lisita y no se... se ve bonito, pero ¿como es que no tienes bellos?

-¬¬ Sino fuera por que me caes bien, créeme que ya te hubiera castrado por lo que acabas de decir

- Pero es que... ahh no se ni que decirte Un.n ¿y si me vas a dejar tocar?-Mientras movía los dedos de sus manos

-Oó ¡¡Por supuesto que no! Si fueras mi novio te dejaría, pero como no lo eres, es mejor que te calles y dejes tu _tentación_-sin avisar ni nada, se subió la ropa interior junto con el pantalón-Se termino la sesión

-ToT ¡¡Quiero tocar! Es que lo tienes bonito... U ¬.¬ Quiero decir _la_ tienes bonita

En la sala

-Jijijiji-Rió infantil al terminar de recoger el desorden de palomitas

En eso se escucha unos azotones que provenían de la parte de arriba de la pensión

-¿Pero que demonios esta pasando haya arriba?-Ren se detuvo en seco

-Ay Ren-Dijo el inglés en lo que acomodaba unos cojines-Es que Horo y Hao están haya arriba

De la nada baja el shaman de fuego algo molesto junto con el ainu quien tenía un ojo morado y una mano marcada en su rostro

-¿Qué te paso?-Se le acerco Ren con delicadeza

-T.T No me preguntes, ¡¡tiburón!

- ¬¬ Como sea

-Uú Eso te pasa por hacer y decir ¬¬ lo que hiciste y dijiste-Dijo Hao y agrego con simpleza-Pero que cosa tan pen...sativa acabo de decir Oó

-Uo.o ¿Tu le hiciste eso, Hao?-Intervino Yho

-Es lo mínimo que se merece ¬w¬

-¿Pues que te hizo?-Ahora Hao miro atónito a Diethel, ¿de cuando acá ese tono de preocupación hacia él?

-Es información confidencial-Se limito a responderle a Liserg

- Ya no vuelvo a pensar en voz alta ToT-Lloriqueo Hoto

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**

**(1)** _"HOMOSEXUAL, GAY" es una típica frase de Juanito Maniguis_


	3. Bicolor

**AZUL O ROSA**

**Notas del Autor**

Este fic contiene Shonen-ai. Es un semi-Universo Alterno y empieza un año después de terminar el Torneo de Shamanes ¿vale? Denle una oportunidad, es el principio, no tiene mucho.

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**---------------------**

**Capítulo 3: Bicolor**

**---------------------**

Mientras tanto en la sala se puede ver como los shamanes tratan de cooperarse con el dinero. Ren estaba cruzado de brazos esperando a que alguien razonara un poco. Que irritante estar entre tanto baka

-Yo no pienso cumplirles sus caprichos-Poso su mirada en el Asakura quien se estaba secreteando con el peliazul- Yo no tengo la culpa de que ciertas personitas tengan estomago de vaca

-Tienes que acompañarme te guste o no-Le susurraba el Asakura

- T.T Pero Hao-Se quejo Horo

-T-T Quiero comer-Lloriqueo Yho-Y quiero a mi Anna

-No creo que nos alcance-dijo el inglés para después mirar a Yho- ¿Crees que Anna se enoje si tomamos un dinero prestado?

-Liserg… ella no se enoja-Sonrió burlón-Se muere del coraje y nos crucificaría fuera de la pensión xD

-Te entiendo Un.n-Saco su cartera-Creo que si pongo un poco más nos puede alcanzar u.u

-No es necesario-Hao interrumpió a Liserg-Horo y yo no iremos con ustedes-Al decir esto casi le da un infarto al peliazul ya que no había comido lo _normal_-Tenemos que hacer unas cosas-Toma de la mano al ainu y lo obliga a ponerse de pie-¿Verdad, Horito?-Sonrisa hipócrita dirigida hacia sus compañeros

-Pero… T ¬ T

-ÒuÓ-Le dio un fuerte pisotón-¿Verdad, Horito?-Tomo de la mano al peliazul y este solo asiente de manera afirmativa no muy convencido-Nos vemos luego-Al decir esto sale casi volando de la pensión

-Me pregunto que van a hacer esos dos-Miro de reojo al menor de los Asakura-Tu hermano ha estado muy raro hoy

-Cambios hormonales n.n

Mientras tanto en un centro comercial se puede ver como estaba el mayor de los Asakura sentado en el carrito mientras este era empujado por el ainu quién aún lamentaba haberlo acompañado

Hao iba viendo una mini lista que llevaba mientras jugaba con una pluma

-Solo nos falta-Miro hacia el pasillo _femenino_ como le decía el peliazul

-Ni siquiera pienses que voy a entrar ahí por tus… esas _cosas_ que utilizas ¬/w/¬ me da pena ir

-Pero claro que vas a ir…-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en el pasillo _femenino_- Haber de cual uso n.n-Saca nuevamente la mini-lista para revisar-Es de ese ºuº-Señala la parte de arriba de un enorme estante

-O.o ¿Estas loco? -Horo se ponía cada vez más pálido-¿Como vas a llegar hasta allá? no vas a alcanzar-Cuando acordó ya estaba cargando al mayor de los Asakura sobre sus hombros- ¬¬ Por eso digo que si alcanzaste

-Ya terminamos-Con una enorme sonrisa bajo dando un brinco-Ya vez que fácil es

- Uy si, que fácil…¬¬-Empiezan a caminar hacia la caja mientras este solo trataba de que nadie lo viera ya que lo que iban a pagar era algo vergonzoso para él

Ya era de noche y se podía ver como los _hombres_ de la pensión se disponían a tomar un baño… todos juntos… todos llevaban una toalla alrededor de la cintura, bueno, casi todos… ya que el mayor de los Asakura estaba en la sala viendo una película, en eso llega el ojiverde

-¿Por que no vienes con nosotros?

-¿Y perderme esta película que esta más interesante que ver todos sus apestosos traseros mojados? ¬¬ ja no lo creo

- Unn Algo así…¬¬ claro, suprimiendo lo de los traseros-Hao se acordó que no se había puesto su _protección_ y siente que_ algo_ se esta poniendo húmedo-¿Uo.o Qué tienes?

-Nada… nada… ¡¡adiós!-Se va corriendo del lugar

Ya era de día y ahora todos se encontraban desayunando como de costumbre, a excepción de Anna ya que está había salido a hacer las compras en compañía de Manta

-¡Pero que rico desayuno!-Exclamo Horo-¡Buenos días _Faustín_!

-Buenos días a todos-Todos del responden en corillo y este empieza a servirse su desayuno

-Oye Fausto yo quiero hablar contigo-Miro de reojo al Tao-En privado ¬¬-Vuelve a empezar a atascarse de comida

-Claro Horo, si quieres al rato puedes ir al laboratorio

-Baka-Dijo Ren-¬¬ Ni quien quiera escuchar tus estúpidas dudas-Imitando la voz del ainu- ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué las vacas no vuelan? ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

- ò.ó Yo nunca digo eso tiburón… me refiero a lo último xD

-Pues esa sería la pregunta del millón-Reafirmo el chino

-Jijijiji-Se rió Yho al ver la cara de aburrimiento de Liserg-Si quieres puedes ir a ver si Hao ya despertó-Al decir esto todos se quedan en completo silencio mientras miran sorprendidos al ingles

-Para lo que me importa tu hermano ¬/w/¬

-Unn Tranquilo Liserg-Opino Oyadama

- ¬¬ ¿Que tratas de insinuar Man-ta?

-Le llevare esto a Haito-Anuncio horo al tiempo que tomaba algo de comida

Liserg pensó al tiempo que Horo se iba muy feliz:

-Para mí que esos dos se traen algo entre manos… me pregunto que será y por qué Hao no bajo O.o creo que… wow… ¬¬ seguramente ayer se enojaron y hoy a va haber _Reencuentro de los Daños_

En la habitación del shaman de fuego estaba el mismo hecho bolita. Que mala noche había pasado. Horokeu entro como si estuviera en su casa, se sentó al lado de Hao y grito animado

-Hola _señorita_-Al no recibir respuesta alguna toco con el dedo índice la cabeza del Asakura que era lo único que se veía ya que lo demás estaba cubierto por una sabana- Ò.ó Hazme caso… UO.o ¿que tienes?

-T.T ¡¡Me duele!-Hao se sentó aun con las cobijas a su alrededor y agrego-Estoy triste T.T y no sé por qué ¬¬

- UÒ.ó No me vayas a decir que andas de sentimental…

- T.T Creo que si… y me siento solito…-Se abraza a si mismo-Y me duele… tengo cólicos ToT

-:P ¡Ánimo!

- T.T No puedo… me duele mucho… ToT soy muy delicado…

-Pobeshito de ti

En la sala se encontraba el chino leyendo el periódico, bueno, en verdad no lo estaba leyendo sino que estaba pensando ¡Ah! por cierto, el periódico estaba al revés; por otro lado, Liserg estaba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de detectives

- T.T ¿¡Que hago! ¡¡Hoy llega Bason! ¬¬ y con semejante monigote encima de mi todo el tiempo, no podré hablar con Horo como ayer… ¿¿¡que hago?

-Hola, hola-Saludo Yho

-Hola Yho Unn-Respondió Liserg- Como le hago con Hao… necesito saber que si trae con Horo…-Pensaba

En eso se ve como llega el Asakura con el peliazul. Liserg siguió con la mirada al Asakura quien se veía cansado

-Me pregunto que tanto habrán hecho-Pensó Diethel y dijo con una leve sonrisa- Hola

-Hola inglesa…-Respondió desanimado

- UÒ.ó ¿inglesa?

- U.u Bueno, entonces inglecita

- ¬¬ Sí, claro… Hao

-Jijijiji

- Uo.ó ¿y ahora de que te ríes?-Preguntó Horo

-De que… no se o.o… ¿tu sabes de que me estoy riendo Ren?

-Baka ¬¬

- Iré de visita al _Laboratorio secreto de Fausto_-Anuncio el Usui. Se va del lugar donde estaban, o sea se puede ver como sale el ainu corriendo

En el laboratorio, no tan secreto porque todos sabían donde estaba. En su interior estaba tranquilamente Fausto junto con su amada Eliza. Estaba tan concentrado que hasta se le olvidaba que estaba con su esposa (Ja). Horokeu estaba detrás de él. Se le acerco lentamente a su oído y grito a todo pulmón

-HOLA FAUSTÍN-después del respingo que dio el doctor, seguido por casi un infarto, le saludo

-¬¬ Hola… Horo

-n.n Ya puedes explicarme lo que te pregunte en la mañana-Aquí horo se sentó a su lado

-Con que a eso vienes…. ¿Quieres explicación científica o con _manzanitas_?

-Con manzanas nOn y después me las das y me las como

-¬.¬ Eso es en sentido figurado…

-Bueno, pero me entendiste, ¿no? Un.n-Fausto lo miro confundido y dijo:

-¿Entender que?... en fin…-Saco una caja que contenía unas canicas de color azul y rosa

-XD ¡waw! ¡Vamos a jugar canicas!-Toma la caja- Yo quiero las de color azul y una rosita

-Un.n Son para explicarte… ¬¬ Horito

-Aahhh… por eso digo que son para que me expliques

-Si, si... Como sea…-Saco las canicas dejándolas sobre la mesa. Suspiro y empezó la explicación-Se supone que cuando naces ya tienes un sexo definido ¿no?

-¿Me estas tomando por un completo tonto o que? Por supuesto que se eso

-_¬¬ _Si apenas sabe que se llama Horo y no Hoto-Pensó Fausto pero dijo:-En fin me alegra que sepas eso, ahora… ¿sabias que nuestro sexo se define en un tiempo especifico?-Y agrego pensando-Porque si le digo otra cosa no me entiende

-¿Nuestro?-Exclamo con indignación-¡El tuyo que!

-¬¬ ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir, Horo?

-Bueno… Ù.ú

-Pues durante ese tiempo nos definimos más o menos así-Pone una canica azul y una rosa, una azul y otra rosa, otra azul y una rosa, quedando en zigzag así: vvv las de color azul abajo y las rosas arriba

-¿Y eso que?

-Pues así se va definiendo y cuando se termina el plazo de definición del sexo del bebé, pues si queda arriba (canica rosa) es que va a ser niña, y si queda abajo (azul) es que va a ser niño

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el hermafrodismo?

-Que con ellos pasa esto- Vuelve a acomodar las canicas (en zigzag), pero ahora 2 azules, 2 rosas, 2 azules, 2 rosas y el último par es una azul y rosa-Para que me entiendas, cuando se va a formar el sexo del bebe de una manera _normal_ no se deben formar así

-Hasta ahí voy bien, pero por que aquí pusiste eso-Señalando el final de la figura que había hecho Fausto-Una azul junto con una rosa

-He aquí el problema, digamos que no se pudo definir el sexo y como anteriormente ya existían un problema –Señala las canicas que iban, 2 azules, 2 rosas,2 azules, 2 rosas- Paso esto, lo que ocasiona que al momento digamos que la bolita azul y la rosa querían entrar al mismo tiempo haciendo que quedara un _malformación_

-Aaaahhh… ya entendí… ¿y como son de _ahí_?

-Uhhh de muchas formas, a veces pueden tener lo que es la vagina pero dentro tiene un testículo, o tiene un pene deforme o pueden tener al mismo tiempo pene y vagina, ¡claro! Pero deformados Un.n y así sucesivamente-Explico en lo que guardaba las canicas en una cajita

-Y por decir… este… digamos que… hay una persona que tiene ese _problemita_… este... pues… les... Un.n Pasa lo mismo que a las mujeres… estoy hablando que si un _hombre_ tiene esto

-En algunos casos, solo si es que tiene un ovario o ambos desarrollados, son casos muy especiales n.n

**Nota:** Cuando me puse a investigar esto, decía que si sucede o sea hay caso en los cuales a los hombres les pasa _eso_ pero claro, no pueden tener bebés ¬¬ creo que eso es más que obvio. Solo era una aclaración y en cuanto a la explicación le pedí a una maestra ese favor aunque después se me quedo viendo kn cara de bicho raro, ya que según ella, yo había sido la única que le había pedido una explicación con _manzanitas_… yo y mis osos XD

-¿A que se debe esa duda?-Preguntó Fausto algo sorprendido de que precisamente se tratase de Hoto

- Un.n Simple curiosidad…-Justo cuando el doctor se giro para insistirle, el Usui ya no estaba y concluyo con vergüenza:

- ¬¬ Pero que explicación tan poco profesional acabo de dar

Ahora nos situamos en el patio donde se encontraban el shaman de fuego sentado debajo de un gran hermoso árbol, mientras que su gemelo corrían alrededor de este, según él cumpliendo con el entrenamiento que debía llevar a cabo ahora por lo menos 2 veces a la semana, en eso llega le ingles quien se sienta enfrente del Asakura

- Hola Hao, ¿que haces?

- T.T ¿Acaso te parece que estoy haciendo algo, inglecita?

- Un.n Eh… pues no… Y… ¿que me cuentas?-Definitivamente, era mejor ignorar lo de _Inglecita_

- ¬.¬ Nada…

-¿Y eso? Uo.o

-Acaso quieres que te cuente que me estoy derramando lágrimas de sangre ¬¬ tenía que ser el inglés-Pensó Hao, pero dijo muy tranquilo:-Pues porque no ha pasado nada interesante en mi vida

-Se lo que se siente u.u

-UO.o ¿En serio me entiendes?-Y pensó:- Nunca me imagine que este inútil tuviera el mismo problema que yo… Uo.o que cosas

-n.n ¡¡Claro que sí!-Hao abrazo al inglés de manera emotiva

-ToT ¡¡Por fin alguien me entiende! ¡¡No sabes cuanto he esperado este día! ¡¡Te amo maldito ingles! ¡Te amo!-Claro, Haito lo decía en sentido figurado, pero Liserg pensó que iba en serio. Se puso todo rojo

-Ah… este… pues… gracias… pero…-Se le suben todos los tonos del color rojo- No se que decir

-T.T Solo cállate y abrázame, estúpido ingles-Liserg correspondió al abrazo del Asakura aunque se sentía extraño al estar en esa escenita, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea del por qué

-Hola… O.o ¿interrumpo algo?-Inquirió Horo

-¡Horo! nOn-Se va con el peliazul. Pobre Liserg lo botaron por irse con Usui. Yho llego y se sentó al lado del inglés

-¡Hola cuñado! nOn ¿te parece si mañana vamos al cine?-Liserg se quedo analizando lo que le había dicho su amigo mientras movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha- ¿Cuñado?… XD cuñado… ¿¡¿¿¡CUÑADO? O.O

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	4. ¡Macho Man!

**AZUL O ROSA**

**Notas del Autor**

Este fic contiene Shonen-ai. Es un semi-Universo Alterno y empieza un año después de terminar el Torneo de Shamanes ¿vale?

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**----------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Macho Man!**

**----------------------------**

Sigamos con la situación de Yho y Liserg

-¡Hola cuñado! nOn

-¿Cuñado?… XD cuñado… ¿¡¿CUÑADO! O.O

-Un.n Tranquilo-Tomo al Asakura del cuello y lo empieza a zangolotear- xD

-¿Por qué me dijiste cuñado?

-Vale, ya no te lo vuelvo a decir Un.n

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta ò.ó

-Jijijiji es que se ven bien juntos, por eso-El ingles lo soltó delicadamente mientras que al mismo tiempo ponía cara de molestia y un leve tono rojito cubría sus mejillas

-¿Por qué dices que me veo bien con el satánico de tu hermano?-Yho solo le dio pequeños codazos mientras le sonreía de manera pícara

-Como sino supieras

-Uo.ó Eres raro

Mientras tanto el Usui y el mayor de los Asakura

-Fausto ya me dijo que es lo que tienes nOn-Pone un brazo en los hombros del Asakura como si fuera el mejor de los mejores amigos

-Yo también ya te lo había dicho ¬¬

-¿En serio? Uo.o-El Asakura solo lo miro con cara de _Eres un completo idiota_-Como sea, y dime, ¿por qué andabas tan pegadito al inglés?

-Ahhh ¿con ese menso? Pues… nada n.n-El peliazul lo miro con esta cara de aburrimiento-Bueno me contó que tiene el mismo problema que yo… Por fin alguien me entiende TT-Horo le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y dijo:

-Ya señorita, no se me altere U.U-El Asakura le da un gran golpe en la cabeza-TT Esta bien ya no te digo nada, por cierto y cuando se te quita tu… tu… esa… eh… ya sabes a que me refiero

-¡¡Por supuesto que se a lo que te refieres y que te importa! Ò.ó

-¡Ay si! Ahora si muy hombrecito, ¿no? xD

-Tarado X ¬¬

(7.30)Ya era de noche y ahora todos los chicos estaban en la cocina, estaban sentados sin hacer nada, simplemente estaban sentados e intercambiaban miradas de complicidad entre ellos hasta que el Usui grito todo dramático

-¡Me muero de hambre! ToT alguien haga algo-Abrazo al Tao-Tiburón, has de comer algo de tu apestosa comida o sino cocinamos tu aleta xD-De un golpe se lo quito de encima al peliazul y este sale volando y se estrella contra la pared

-Eres un tonto, aparte yo ¿por qué tengo que hacerte de comer? ¬¬

-¿Por qué me quieres mucho? XI

-Por lo visto llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros ù.ú

-Jijijiji ya tranquilos chicos, mmm…. ¡tengo una idea! nOn

-Vaya…-Dijo sarcásticamente su gemelo-el Apocalipsis

-Gracias hermanito… ¬¬

-Mejor dinos que tenías en mente-Dicho esto el Asakura lo miro feo junto con el Tao-bueno entonces no y ya ¬¬-Se cruzo de brazos el inglés con cierta molestia

-Vamos a jugar y quien pierda… compra la cena nOn-Pone un brazo en los hombros del Tao quien solo intercambiaba miradas de complicidad con Hao tratando de entre los dos, planear algo para que se dejaran de estupideces todos-Jijijiji será divertido, vamos-Se aleja del Tao y se vuelve a sentar al lado del inglés

-Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado en todas mis vidas ¬¬-Dicho esto su gemelo simplemente le saco la lengua-Inmaduro u.ú

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu idea n.n-Liserg le da pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al Asakura

-Gracias Liserg TT

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Yho-Opino Horohoro-Si acá mis ojos no quieren jugar pues que ellos se hagan su comida ¬¬

-Por favor Ren-Suplico Yho-Hermanito, jueguen, no va a pasar nada ºnº

-Yo no pienso jugar sus tonterías para niños inmaduros, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-Y empezó a contar, aunque claro, esto solo lo dijo en su mente:-Como bañarme, cambiarme de tampón, revisar si mi cabello tiene horcuela ;D-En eso el Tao se le acerco al Asakura y empieza a decirle una idea que se le había ocurrido-Aja… ¬¬ son muy tontos, no creo que quieran… aja…-Miro de reojo al Tao quien le seguía contando todo-Por mi esta más que bien… jajá XD eso suena divertido… Aja… XD jajaja ¡hey! ¡Ya me estas empezando a caer bien!... aja… muuuuyy buena idea

-Es mi imaginación-Horo le susurraba al inglés y a Yho-O estos planean algo en nuestra contra-Ambos movieron la cabeza de manera afirmativa

-Jugamos con ustedes pero… nosotros escogemos el juego-En eso se ve como el inglés, Yho y el Usui hacen una bolita entre ellos y discuten la situación de manera _discreta_

-TT Ellos son malos, son capaces de todo, yo ya no quiero jugar-Dijo Hoto

-Horo… Si tu fuiste el que empezaste a decirles de cosas ¬¬-Le replico Liserg

-Lo se Liserg, pero… ¡Bua! ToT ¡nos están mirando raro!-De fondo se ve como estaban el Tao junto con el mayor de los Asakura, ambos bruzados de brazos con una sonrisa perversa-Me dan mello

-Jijijiji no creo que sean así, aparte… nOn Es solo un juego, ¿que nos pueden hacer?

-Solo nos pueden matar entre los dos

-Liserg… ¬¬ no seas paranoico-Inquirió el ojinegro

-Sie… sie… como sea u.u-Se vuelven a separar y aceptan el trato del chino y el shaman de fuego, ambos se sonrieron y salieron del lugar, con el pretexto de que tenía que ir por _algo_-¿Y si nos obligan a hacer algo indebido? TT

-Jijijiji ¡Ya Liserg!

En eso entraron Ren quien llevaba dos bolsas, Hao llevaba una hoja y una pluma, se las dio al Tao y este empezó a escribir, al terminar, ambos hicieron varios papelitos y obligaron a todos a ir a la sala, estando ahí, todos se sentaron en círculo y fue ahí cuando el Tao tomo la palabra l tiempo que les muestra una de las bolsas -esta tenía unos papelitos todos mal doblados-

-Este juego es muy simple, todos tomaremos un papel y en ellos viene una pregunta o algún reto-Muestra la otra bolsa que tenía unos papelitos perfectamente doblados-Y después tomaran un papel que viene el nombre de cada uno de nosotros, y eso indicara que el reto o pregunta que tienen, lo tendrá que contestar o hacer la persona que viene en alguno de estos papelitos

Hao y Ren sonríen y dicen con la voz más inocente que les podía nacer

-¿Entendieron?

Todos respondieron de manera afirmativa y tomaron dos papelitos, uno de cada bolsa y después miraron con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza al Tao y al Asakura, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Como esta idea la tuvimos nosotros, pues… nosotros iniciamos-Ren y Hao toman sus dos papelitos y Ren vuelve a hablar, bueno, lee en voz alta con cierto orgullo-Mmm… Es para Yho-El mencionado empieza a peinarse-¡Nah! es muy fácil lo que tienes que hacer-Le muestra el papelito a Yho y este abre los ojos como plato para después ver de reojo a su hermano con cierto miedo

-Que me ves ¬¬-Le arrebata el papelito al Tao y lo empieza a leer-Besa a la persona que se parezca a ti-Esto hizo que todos miraran a Hao quien solo miro con indiferencia a todos

-¡NUU! T.T, HAO-Yho lo abrazo emotivamente-YO NO PUEDO, PORQUE ERES MI HERMANO Y COMO ERES MI HERMANO ESO ESTA MUY MAL Y APARTE LOS HERMANOS NO SE DEBEN BESAR PORQUE SON HERMANOS, SI LOS HERMANOS SE PUDIERAN BESAR, LO HARÍA PORQUE ERES MI HERMANO Y ESO ESTARÍA PERMITIDO, PERO COMO NO LO ESTA, PUES NO DEBE SER

-Ya cállate ¬¬

-Y YO TENGO UNA PROMETIDA-Al parecer Yho lo ignoro-Y NO LA PUEDO ENGAÑAR CONTIGO PORQUE RES MI HERMANO Y NO ESTARÍA BIEN YA QUE TODO ESTA MAL Y LUEGO ERES HOMBRE-Una gotita aparece en la cabeza del ainu-Y YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN HOMBRE Y LOS HOMBRES NO SE BESAN AL MENOS QUE SE QUIERAN, NO DIGO QUE NO TE QUIERA PERO ESE QUERER ES DE UNA FORMA QUE NO SE PARECE A LA OTRA FORMA QUE ESA FORMA ES LA CUAL DEL PORQUE NO PUEDO BESARTE Y SINO HUBIERA ESA FORMA DE CARIÑO POR LA CUAL NO TE PUDIERA BESAR, TE BESARÍA, PERO TAMPOCO TE BESARÍA PORQUE ERES MI HERMANO ¡NOO! QUE GRAN CONFUSIÓN TwT-En eso Hao lo toma por el cuello, lo acerca a él y lo besa delicadamente, Yho no hacía nada solo cerro los ojos con fuerza, Hao seguía besándolo, quizá no como todos esperaban, pero lo hizo, Hao se alejo de él y se acomodo un poco el cabello y miro sus papelitos -recuerden que ahora seguía Hao-, Yho seguía con los ojos cerrados y todos los miraban con cara de suspenso, menos Liserg, quien se sintió algo extraño con esa situación ya que se supone que _Hao lo amaba_-H-hao… o.o

-¿Y ahora que quieres, Yho? ¬¬

-Nada u/u

-¡Nuu! Ò.ó yo así no juego-Anuncio el peliazul-Sus retos o esas cosas están muy fellas-Toma al Yho rojito y se lo lleva de ahí, dejando al inglés con los ahora _Pervertidos_ de la pensión

-Pero que _señoritas_ tengo de amigos-Murmuro el chino

-Te lo dije Ren, son muy tontos-En eso siente como lo miraban, de manera discreta miro del lugar donde lo veían y era el inglés, lo veía de una manera extraña, no sabía como describirlo, nunca lo había visto así

-No sé que piensen ustedes pero yo ya me voy, todos son una bola de cobardes-Dicho esto el Tao sale de la sala dejando al ingles con el Asakura

-Mmm… y… ¿que me cuentas inglesa?

-Nada… ¿y tu? u.u-El Asakura no supo por qué pero se sentía culpable, era la primera vez que lo sentía y no sabía por qué ni por quien

-Me siento extraño-El inglés ahora lo miro confundido y el Asakura solo trato de sonreírle para que olvidara lo que había pensado en voz alta-¿Te parece si vamos a caminar?

-Ehh… no lo sé… es que… yo… soy aburrido… y… no se…-Tartamudeo nervioso Diethel

-Solo dime Si o No, ¿para que te complicas la existencia?

-Mmm… No, digo… si… bueno… yo… no se…-Hao solo suspiro y se fue del lugar. Liserg se dio un golpe con su mano en frente varias veces-Soy un tonto, un completo tonto

El Tao, esa noche se sintió generoso y cuando todos iban a dormir con el estomago vacío, llego el Tao con comida china, todos empezaron a comer en el suelo, ya saben, para no ensuciar la cama

-Son unos completos cobardes menos mi Horito n.n-Pensaba Ren hasta que el Rey de Roma lo interrumpió

-Oye tiburón, es que eres muy malo en tus esos… ¿eh?... ¿castigos? XD O esas cosas, créeme que yo no iba a hacer eso u.u

-¡Bah! Eso no les quita lo llorones que son u.ú-Y agrego pensando-Menos tú mi niño bello nOn

-¬.¬ ¡Ay si! Y tú muy machito, ¿no? ¿Tú hubieras hecho lo que le toco a Yho TwT?

Ren pensó

-Si se tratara de besarte a ti, ¡claro! ¡Encantado! Jajaja FD ¡Claro!-Pero dijo:-No soy tan tonto como tú, como para quedar en ridículo FD

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero si hubieras estado en su lugar T.T

-¿Quieres probar?-Le reto el Tao quien automáticamente pensó arrepentido:-Opps… no debí decir eso Uo.o-El ainu decidió guardarse sus comentarios y mejor empezó a _comer_

-Jijijiji ¡Ya! Fue solo un juego, si u.u lo reconozco, no pensé que Hao me… me… _eso_, pero ya que. No hay que preocuparnos por eso :)-Miro de reojo al inglés quien al parecer estaba comiendo más de lo normal-Vaya UnOn nunca te había visto tan entusiasmado con la comida

-Ni yo me la creo-Comento al tiempo que se servia por quinta vez-No sé de donde me dio hambre :P-En eso llego el shaman de fuego y se sentó al lado del inglés y se sirvió un poco de comida

-Jijijiji Chicos… estem… lo que pasó… TwT ¡no le digan nada a mi Annita! Que sea secreto, ¿Shi?-Todos respondieron de manera afirmativa

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban haciendo sus respectivas cosas, vamos a situarnos en la sala, ahí se encontraba cómodamente sentado el Tao, en eso llega el peliazul y se sienta a su lado y lo mira como si se quisiera reír

-¿Que tanto me ves? ¬¬

-Lo bonito que te ves enojado ;P-El Tao se sonrojo levemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida-¡¡Oohhh Ren! ¡¡Que chistoso te ves! XD

-¡No te burles! Ò.ó ¿¡Lo dices en serio! T.T-Se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro ángulo-Eres la persona más tonta y por cierto, si vienes a burlarte de mí, mejor vete-Y pensó:-¡NUUU! Quédate conmigo ToT

-No vengo a burlarme de ti, solo quiero que platiquemos nOn

-¿De que? ¿Y por que? ¬¬-Y pensó con ilusión tipo colegiala:-¡¡Ohh! ¡Quiere estar conmigo un ratito! ¡Que bello! nOn

-De lo que conversamos la otra vez que nos encontramos en el pasillo y porque me gusta estar contigo n.n-El Tao lo miro un poco confundido, pero le hizo ademán de que el empezara con la conversación-Ehhh…. ¿Te puedo pedir un consejo? Un.n

-Si piensas que te puedo ayudar, dime

-Digamos que _alguien _se siente triste por _algo_ pero tu no puedes hacer nada para que no se sienta así y luego de la nada, ya se encuentra bien y luego de la nada ya esta todo triste y bueno… XD ¿que harías?

-Mmm…-Espeto pensativo el ojidorado-Nada… si dices que primero esta triste y luego feliz, pues no hay nada que hacer

-Mmm… gracias… supongo, pero bueno, ahora cuéntame algo nOn, ¡ya se! Dime,¿has tenido novia?

-Ehh… no… ¿por qué?-Y pensó divertido:-Tú serías el primero en sacarme del empaque

-Nada más n.n

-¿Por qué te gusta platicar conmigo?

-Uo.o Cámbiame el tema, ¡¡ya sabes! Y… no se… Es que contigo me siento diferente :D, quizá suene estúpido, pero no se… me siento en confianza, ¿por que?

-Pensó:-¡Wow! Lo hago sentir diferente! TT pero que bonito es mi niño, ¡Hey! Ò.ó que cursi son mis pensamientos…-Pero le dijo indiferente al Usui-Es que eres la primera persona que me dice eso-El Usui solo le sonrió de manera abierta-Mmm… te quiero preguntar algo

-¿Que paso? O.o

-¿Que harías un hombre te dijera que le gustas?-Y suplico mentalmente-¡Que me diga que le haría caso! TT y sirve que pongo manos a la obra FD

-Ehh… no lo se… Un.n nunca me ha pasado, pero… ahora que lo dices

-¿Aja?-Y pensó:-FD Que me diga lo que quiero que me diga para poder decirle lo que quiero decirle TT… ¿Que dije? Uo.ó

-Para que me preocupo de algo que nunca me va a pasar-al decir estro el Tao se cae hacia atrás-Tiburón, ¿tu que harías?

-Eres un tonto, un completo tonto-Y pensó desilusionado:-Por que todo lo echa a perder con sus tonterías Ù.ú y yo que estaba tan inspirado TT

-¿Pues que querías que te dijera? Ò.ó

-Uù.ú Nada… olvídalo-Y le respondió pensando-¡Que te gustaba! O mínimo que no te gustaban las mujeres o algo así ToT ¿Por que me enamore de un tipo sin cerebro? ¬¬ y porque ando tan cursi

-¡Nuu! ToT ahora me dices que esperabas que te dijera

-¡Nada! ¬¬ Estas sordo o que Hoto-hoto

-Que te cuesta decir Horo y no Hoto ¬¬ o mínimo esfuérzate por pronunciar la R

-¿Para que? Si vienes siendo lo mismo, cuanto le falta a Horo para ser Hoto

-¡Mucho! ToT… sniff… sniff… ¡mucho! XD muajajajaja-Se ve como sale volando el peliazul de una patada _patrocinada _por Ren

Ahora vamos a enfocarnos en el cuarto del shaman de fuego, ahí se puede ver como estaba este todo cubierto de sabanas mientras veía el _paisaje_ que se complementaba en un Yho corriendo detrás de una mariposa. Sin avisar entro el ojiverde

-Hola Hao n.n-Se sienta al lado del capullito-¿Como estas?-Sin dejar de ver como Yho corre estúpidamente detrás de la mariposa Hao le respondió distraído

-Ehh… hola inglesa y estoy… ¿bien?

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-El Asakura solo lo miro con cara _¿Tu? ¿A mi? No lo creo_, a lo cual el inglés lo miro de manera insistente

-¿Que puedes hacer por mi? No me siento de humor, así que mejor no pierdas tu tiempo… aunque no es muy valioso, ¿verdad? pero aún así… no puedes hacer nada por mí y mucho menos animarme u.u

-Entonces me quedare a hacerte compañía nOn

-No lo creo ¬w¬ no lo creo Liserg

-¡¡Nada de que no! ò.ó-Y empezó con su tartamudeo-Ahora… eh… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Un.n

-Esta bien TT pero no me grites… que siento fello

-Esta bien Uo.o ya no te vuelvo a gritar no sabía que fuera tan sensible ¬¬ y… ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste la otra vez en el patio?

-Ehhh… si Uo.ó-No sabia de que hablaba el ojiverde y pensó:¿Que demonios le dije a este imbécil? ¡Nah! Ahorita le agarro el hilo XD

-Ehh… yo…-Empieza a jugar con sus dedos y se pone un poco rojito-Yo… estem… es que…

-¿Aja? ¬¬-Y pensó:-Pero si balbucea más que Yho cuando esta con el gorila de Anna

-Yo quería saber si era cierto lo que me habías dicho

-Ehh…-No razono pero pensó:- ¿Pero que demonios le dije a este? T.T ya no me acuerdo... ¡neh! ¡Lo que sea!-Y dijo seguro-Sí, ¿por que?

-Eh… nada más… ehh… voy con Yho-Sale corriendo de la habitación del Asakura

Vamos a situarnos donde estaba el menor de los gemelos corriendo por todo el patio con una bolsa en la mano, ahora llega el inglés y ambos corren estúpidamente, aunque el inglés no sabía que iba persiguiendo a la mariposa

-Hola Yho, Un.n ¿por que corres con una bolsa por todo el patio?

-Estoy atrapando a un monstruo MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA òuó

-Uo.ó ¿No me digas que quieres atrapar a esa pobre mariposa?

-¡Exacto! n.n Es un regalito para Annita

-¿Y ella para que quiere una mariposa?-Al decir esto el Asakura se detiene en seco y el inglés choca con él y cae al suelo-¿Yho?

-¿Entonces a ella no le gustan las mariposas? ºnº... sniff… sniff… Yo que quería regalarle una… y… y… sniff… ¡no le gustan! ToT

-¡¡Yo no dije que no le gustan!-Se disculpo el peliverde-Yo dije que para que quiere una mariposa Un.n

-¡Para que sea nuestro bebé!-Se incorpora y vuelve a tratar de atrapar a la pobre mariposa

-P-pero Yho, ¿que tontería estas diciendo?-Se incorpora y mira resignación a Yho corriendo como chica soñadora detrás de la pobre mariposa

-Corriendo como chica soñadora-¡Vamos Lis nOn ayúdame a atraparla!

-Uo.ó ¿¡¿¿Lis? ¿Que te pasa? … u.u Liserg por favor… o Diethel nOn

Yho le avienta un frasco (no se de donde lo saco XD) y se acerca al inglés con una sonrisa mientras que llevaba a la mariposa atrapada en la bolsa

-Jijijijiji ¡¡Lo conseguí!-El inglés abre en frasco e Yho introduce el pobrecito animal y lo mira de manera estúpidamente perversa-ÒuÓ Mujajaja creíste que podrías escaparte de mí... jijijijiji nOn

-Ni porque tratas de ser malo dejas tu tonta risita ¬¬

-Es mi estilo n.n

-Ohh que original Yho ¬¬

-Gracias n.n

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	5. ¿Mr Pajarito?

**AZUL O ROSA**

**Notas del Autor**

Este fic contiene Shonen-ai. Es un semi-Universo Alterno y empieza un año después de terminar el Torneo de Shamanes ¿vale?

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**----------------------------**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Mr. Pajarito?**

**----------------------------**

Enfoquémonos por fuera de la pensión Asakura, ahora el planeta tierra y ahora escuchamos este grito patrocinado por la itako

¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ? ¡¡HAO ASAKURA VEN ACA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Regresemos al interior de la pensión, se puede ver como salen todos los chicos aun todos soñolientos, menos Ren y Hao

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-La itako se le acerco con su aura roja-Ahh… tu casa es de lo más fea, ¿para que te preocupas?

-¡Eres un animal! Ò.ó como se te ocurre dejar todo este desorden, y ¡en MI casa!-Hao la sigue viendo como si nada pasara-¬¬ Como sea… ya que estamos de regreso… ¡VAYAN A COMPRAR ALGO DE COMER!-De tal fuerza que llevaba el grito, salieron todos volando de la pensión-Hombres… u.ú todos son iguales

-Menos Yho, ¿no es así?-La rubia solo le dio por su lado a las frases picaras de la Usui, aunque si se había sonrojado

Ahora vamos a situarnos en el centro comercial ahí se puede ver como iban los shamanes, todos llevaban una bolsa con mandado, ¡claro, menos Ren y Hao quienes iban al frente de ellos. Ren estaba leyendo la lista

-Creo que tenemos todo-Dicho esto el peliazul se pone enfrente de él con ojos de perro hambriento-¿Ahora que quieres Hoto? Ò.ó

-¿Nos compras dulces?-El Tao simplemente se cruza de brazos-¡Por favor Rencito Por favor! ºuº-El chino miro de manera sospecha al mayor de los gemelos

-Como sea-Todos se fueron corriendo a buscar sus dulces, cuando por fin iban a pagar vieron unas revistas

-¡¡Uhhh que bien!-Exclamo Horo al tener en sus manos una de esas revistas _pervertidas. _Se le acerca el menor de los gemelos-Mira Yho, ¿no te parece impresionante?-Yho miro el artículo algo impresionado

-Pero Horo… ¿crees que sea cierto?

-Eso ya lo veremos-dicho esto se metió la revista en su ropa

-¿Que hacen? nOn-Llego inocente el peliverde con unos dulces en las manos

-Nada Liserg… nada ¬¬

-T.T

Ya era de noche y como de costumbre las chicas se habían adueñado de la sala o mejor dicho, del televisor y la pelirosa de la cocina, así que todos resignados fueron mandados a _dormir_ y lo que era peor, TODOS en un solo cuarto y taaan temprano

-Esto es verdaderamente estúpido, yo el Gran Ren Tao mandado a _dormir_ a las 6.30 u.ú que humillación-Se siento en la cama entrelazando las piernas mientras imagina las ñoñerías que estaría haciendo las chicas de la pensión-Algún día seré el Rey Shaman y todo cambiará

-Eso si es que logras reencarnar-Le dijo Hao en lo que se sentaba a su lado-Y ganarme-El Tao miro con cierto resentimiento a Hao y este solo se empezó a reír abiertamente

-Jijijiji quisiera preguntarles algo-Interrumpió Yho escondiendo la revista tras de él

-Si acerca del por qué el cielo es azul ni lo pienses Yho Asakura-El menor de los gemelos movió la cabeza de manera negativa-¿Entonces?

-Ren… mmm… es que Horo _encontró_ está revista-Saca el articulo y el Tao lo empieza a ver-Quiero saber si eso es cierto

Como si fuera lo más del mundo dice el titulo del articulo-El tamaño del pene define la capacidad del hombre-Después de decir esta _frase_ abre los ojos como plato, dobla el articulo y le da un golpe en la cabeza al Asakura-Ò.ó No puedo creer que creas en este tipo de tonterías-En eso se asoman por la puerta el inglés y el Usui diciendo al mismo tiempo

-¿Dijeron pene?

Algo nervioso mientras se mostraba _molesto_ (recuerden que mi bb no llega ni a tener dos testículos XD)-¿Podrían callarse bola de inútiles?-Su gemelo se sienta a su lado y mira el artículo

-Aquí dice que podemos definir que tan hombre eres por el tamaño de su pene-Horo miro de reojo al Tao quien estaba rojito, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran ese tipo de comentarios-Tu que me dices Ren nOn ¿de que tamaño lo tienes?-

Le da un golpe estampándolo en la pared-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa ù.ú-En eso se sienta el peliazul a su lado y lo empieza a bobear-¿Que me ves?

-Creo que esa revista tiene razón nOn-Se incorpora y se desabrocha un poco el pantalón y se empieza a ver-Mmm… ¿y como sabes cuando esta más grande que los demás? Uo.o-Se cierra el pantalón y mira al inglés-¿Como lo sabes? O.o

Todo nervioso con muchas gotitas en la cabeza mientras muestra una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo-Ehh… yo… este… no lo se… supongo… mmm… no lo se Un.n

Se vuelve a revisar el Usui-Liserg… ¿podrías ver el tamaño del tuyo?-Al decir esto el peliverde se puso todo rojo-No te hagas el inocente, TODOS nos hemos visto ahí ¬¬

-Oye Hotito, te recuerdo que el único que anda ahí de bobo eres tú-El ainu miro con inconformidad al Tao pero este le dio por su lado

-¿Por qué no dejan esa conversación para otro día?-Dijo Hao mirando su pelea. Se le acerco su hermano y le mira la _entrepierna_-¡Oye imbécil! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Que ves?

-Jijijiji lo que pasa es que como es que a ti no se te ve nada, así como un bultito nOn

-Eres un tonto-Se lanza sobre Yho y empiezan a pelearse a modo de juego

-Yho tiene razón-Pensaba Liserg-A Hao nunca se le ve nada… está todo… ¿planito?

A la mañana siguiente los shamanes se encontraban tomando su típico baño de grupo, claro, a excepción de Hao quien curiosamente se había levantado primero que todos y tomado su baño_ privado_, lo curioso es que después de la conversación por el articulo de la revista, todos había entrado con una pequeña toalla en la cintura tapando su parte _noble_

-Jijijiji porque no se quitan la toalla-Señala a cada uno de sus amigos-Se ven muy raros con esa cosa en la cintura

-Te recuerdo que tu también estas usando una, así que mejor cállate-Le recrimino el chino

-Jijiji no te esponjes Ren

-U.ú Cuando será el día en que hables como la gente civilizada-En eso se incorpora el ainu de golpe con una venita en la cabeza

-¡Oye tiburón yo no te estoy molestando! Ò.ó

Le da un golpe en la cabeza-Para tu información estaba hablando con Yho, a ti ni quien te haga caso

-Como sea ¬¬-Se vuelve a sentar mientas mira feo al Tao

De la nada Hao se asomo desde la puerta

-¿No han visto una pequeña caja negra? T.T-Todos movieron la cabeza de manera negativa, así que Hao paso a inspeccionar el lugar, solo llevaba un short negro (ya habían pasado sus _Días Negros_ por eso ahora estaba más confiado, Yho en compañía del Tao lo miraron de manera maliciosa

Con una sonrisa algo _macabra _como para ser él-Oye hermanito, ¿por qué no te bañas con nosotros?-Se incorporo y se le puso enfrente a Hao impidiéndole el paso-No creo que te cueste trabajo meterte con nosotros

Sin hacerle mucho caso sigue buscando su _cajita negra_, en eso se le atraviesa Ren-¿Tu qué? ¬¬-Justo cuando a quitar a Ren del camino, su gemelo lo toma del brazo-¿Ahora que quieres? Ò.ó

-Métete al agua con nosotros- Con solo decir esto a Hao le cayo el veinte y puso una cara entre suspenso y miedo-nOn ¡Vamos! Solo tienes que quitarte la ropa jijiji

Retrocede un poco al mismo tiempo que Ren e Yho se le acercaban-Ehh… no, gracias… ya me tengo que ir... Adiós-Antes de que saliera corriendo, ambos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrinconaron

Sin saber por que dijo con algo de… ¿molestia?-Ya déjenlo en paz-Yho y Ren se giraron hacia el en plan de hacerle lo que le iban hacer al Asakura. Pobre Diethel-Uo.o Ehhh…-Antes de que pudiese irse ambos saltaron encima de él

Viendo como Ren e Yho se las arreglan para quitarle la toalla al inglés ya estando los tres debajo del agua

-u.u Pobre… le verán todo…-Empezó Horo-O.o ¡Hao! ¿Que no se supone que Liserg tiene el mismo problema que tu?

-¿Y?

-¿Como que _¿Y? _todavía que él te salva el pellejo así se lo agradeces? ¬¬-Al decir esto Hao entro al interior, el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho, hundió su cabeza y vio como Yho y Ren estaban forcejeando con el inglés

En eso Yho tomo a Hao y lo puso encima del inglés. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, era raro, nunca se habían visto a los ojos estando uno tan cerca del otro y el efecto del agua daba un efecto especial. Ambos se quedaron embobados después de unos segundos Hao sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí, aunque al parecer el inglés seguía embobado

-Jijijiji creo que estos dos ya se ahogaron-Decía Yho sentado en la espalda de su gemelo. El Tao lo miro feo-Está bien u.u-Se baja de Hao y este sale tosiendo-¿Estas bien? O.o

Le da un golpe con una mano y este sale volando quedando estampado en la pared, con la otra mano ayuda al ingles-Eres un imbécil u.ú-Sale del lugar

Ya era de noche y todos se encontraban en la sala. La itako hablo sin perder de vista el televisor

-Yho, te recuerdo que mañana-Antes de que pudiera terminar, su prometido le enseño un frasco muy mal envuelto-¿Esto que? o.ó

Con una linda sonrisa mientras desenvuelve el frasco-Es nuestro hijo nOn-Todos caen muy al estilo anime mientras que la rubia mira con curiosidad-¡Salúdalo! Se llama Hanna-kun n.n-La itako le arrebata el frasco y mira con curiosidad el contenido-¿No es hermosho? T-T

-Pero… esta muerto ¬¬-Le devuelve el frasco e Yho lo mira, en el interior se ve como estaba la mariposa toda tiesa, con telaraña y con hormigas asesinas devorándola-Yo no quiero que esa cosa apestosa sea nuestro hijo, en vez de hacer ese tipo de tonterías deberías ponerte a entrenar u.ú

Carga el frasco con una mano-Como quieras Annita ToT-Toma de la mano a la rubia y se la lleva mientras va lloriqueando-Iremos a enterrarlo

La peliazul mira confundida al Usui-¿Quien es _Mr. Pajarito_? UnOn-El peliazul intercambio miradas de complicidad con el Tao-¿Y bien?

**Nota: **Esto será narrado por Horo y Ren. Lo del Usui estará en negritas y lo de Tao estará en negritas con letra cursiva

**Lo que paso es que estábamos en el cuarto todos muy lindos haciendo cosas de hombres nOn enton's resulta que el tiburón estaba acostado en la cama junto con Liserg y…**

Cerrando lo ojos-Porque son tan tontos, en este momento deberíamos sacar a las chicas de la sala ù.ú

Se acomoda de tal forma que queda boca abajo mirando al Tao de reojo-¿No han visto a Hao?-Liserg era muy preguntón

Desde el otro lado de la cama-Jijiji duro y dale con mi hermano-Ante eso el inglés miro hacia otro ángulo de la habitación

**_¡¡Ya! ¡¡Fin de la historia ù.ú!_**

**ÒuÓ ¡¡No mi estimado Ren! ¡¡Aquí viene lo mejor! Muajajajaja…. Uo.o ¿En que estaba? **

**_¬¬ ¡Idiota!_**

**¡¡Ya me acorde! XD como te decía mi querida hermanita, pues aquí el tiburoncillo estaba acostado entonces…**

Cerrado de ojos, aún acostado-¡¡Ya cállense inútiles! Ù.ú

Hoto se le acerca a Ren y sonríe de manera perversa mientras dice con cierto tono infantil-¿Donde esta el pajarito? XD-Todos miraron con suspenso al Usui por lo que por lo visto pensaba hacer-Aquí 'ta nOn-Al decir esto, muy sacado de la pena con una mano agarra la _Parte Noble_ del Tao

Se incorpora de golpe y toma al Usui de ambas manos para que no lo siguiera _masajeando_-¿¡¿Que te pasa, imbécil!

Se acerca al Tao ya que sabía que se agarrarían a golpes-Jijijiji ya cálmense chicos n.n-Entre tanto forcejeo del Tao y el Usui, el chino empujo al Usui y este por la fuerza se cayo hacia atrás, dándole un golpe _ahí_ al Asakura y este se dobla del dolor-Auch… T.T

**Debiste ver a Yho jajajaja se vio muy gracioso XD**

_**¬¬ No creas que ya se me olvido lo que me hiciste, inmundo animal ù.ú**_

**¡¡Neh! Bien que te gusto ;) pero sigamos con la historia, resulta que en lo que Rencito**

**_¡¡No me digas Rencito! ò.ó_**

**¬¬ Ehh… si, claro… resulta que en lo que REN se sobaba su cabezota por la caída que tuvo y mientras que Yho se retorcía del dolor**

**_Él imbécil de tu hermano salio volando y se empujo a Liserg quién venía entrando en compañía de Hao_**

-¡Waw! XD-Choca con Liserg y este cae encima de Hao

Cuando acordó su rostro estaba en… _ahí_ de Hao, rápidamente se incorpora y se pone todo rojo-¡Im so sorry! digo, perdóname Hao, no era mi intención caer en tu… esa cosa ToT-El Asakura lo veía algo apenado con cierta molestia-¡Ya te pedí una disculpa! De todas formas ¡ni tienes nada!

Mirando feo a Liserg salta encima de él en plan de hacerle lo mismo que Liserg le hizo-¡Ya veras, maldito ingles! Ò.ó

**Nota:** ¡Ahora si! dejemos aún lado a Horo y Ren, ahora regreso yo de narradora

Con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza-Pero aún no me dicen quién es mr. Pajarito Uo.o y por lo visto en ese cuarto fue una agarradera de… sus _cosas_ u.ú que mal gusto…

Con una enorme sonrisa-Pero a Ren si le gusto n.n-Recibe un golpe por parte del Tao

Cruzado de brazos mirando como deja al peliazul estampado en la pared-Lo que pasa es que como Liserg dijo que cuando su rostro cayo _ahí_, llego a conclusión de que Hao lo tiene pequeño… y pues de ahí recibió el apodo de Mr. Pajarito ¬¬ patrocinado por Liserg… aunque Hao también le puso un apodo… hasta donde me entere

-Que linda historia… Uo.o

Estampado en la pared-Aún así, Ren lo tiene suavecito-Se ve como el Tao saca su cuchilla y va en plan de hacerlo pedacitos y este empieza a correr como idiota por todas partes mientras le saca la lengua porque no lo alcanza

-Hombres… u.u si todos son así, creo que mejor me hago lesbiana-Dicho esto se retira del lugar para no escuchar mas _historias pervertidoras_ de menores

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	6. Ideales de Tangas

**AZUL O ROSA**

**Notas del Autor**

Este fic contiene Shonen-ai. Es un semi-Universo Alterno y empieza un año después de terminar el Torneo de Shamanes ¿vale? Gommen por la demora. Parejas que se manejan son HUxRT, LDxHA y un poco del YAxAK

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**----------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6: Ideales de Tangas**

**----------------------------------**

Era de noche en la pensión Asakura ya habían pasado 20 días, como ya habían llegado las chicas y habían hecho enojar a la itako esa misma noche, lo más lógico era que mandaran a todos los chicos a un solo cuarto. Ya era tarde todos estaban completamente dormidos.

Horo al lado (encima) de Yho, este tenía un pierna sobre el estomago de Ren y el chino estaba echo bolita, en frente de ellos, estaba Ryu con una mano fuera en la boca (Uo.o), Liserg… bueeeno él como es niño bueno (mosca muerta xD) pues ya se imaginarán, él si dormía como la gente civilizada (n.n), al lado de él estaba el mayor de los gemelos Asakura, este dormía casi igual que el inglés, a excepción de que estaba complemente cubierto con las sabanas.

El calor empezaba a surgir en aquella habitación, él ingles empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire (¡buuu, que delicado!) lentamente se sentó cruzando las piernas en lo que se tallaba los ojos de manera infantil

-¿Qué hora es? -.-…-Miro aún algo memido a su alrededor, en eso vio como se paro de golpe el Asakura y este rápidamente volvió a hacerse el memido

Habla en susurros-Me siento mal-Dijo para sí Hao aún algo adormecido, miro bajo sus sabanas y miro la _mancha mortal_, al ver esto parpadeo perplejo-Pero que jodidos… se supone que…-Toca delicadamente la parte de atrás de su bóxer y después mira su mano y se da cuenta del… GRAVISIMO accidente-¡Maldita sea!-Se incorporo delicadamente y salio caminando de puntitas en dirección al baño

Música del exorcista n.n

El inglés se volvió a sentar de la misma forma que había estado antes de que Hao se levantara de golpe. Se acerco un poco hasta el futón de Hao y movió un poco las sabanas, entonces vio lo que tanto Hao alegaba, rápidamente soltó las sabanas y puso cara de suspenso y preocupación

Ahora vamos al baño, ahí estaba Hao en la regadera enjuagando su bóxer (xD) mientras decía de mala gana, con los ojos rojos y con muchas venitas en la cabeza, pero claro, todas sus _quejas_ eran a base de susurros

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué a mí? Se supone que ya se me había pasado ù.ú pero claro, todo Hao, todo Hao… ¬¬ maldita la hora en la que reencarne… TwT que humillación… ò.ó Espero que no me haya regresado por algo grave… ó.ò No quiero ni pienso ir a un mendigo ginecólogo… ¬¬ le daría un paro cardiaco

Por fin era de día, todos estaban desayunando… desvelados y uno que otro adolorido, recuerden las poses que tenían al dormir

Mientras se metía bolas de comida en boca-Annita… sniff T.T… nuestro bebé… sniff… TwT se murió

Moviendo la cabeza en manera de desaprobación-Yho… ù.ú esa estúpida mariposa no era nuestro hijo-En eso el Asakura se incorpora y todo dramático grita

-PERO YO SI LO AMABA COMO TAL-Después de esto se volvió a sentar y se puso a llorar como un mocoso en la mesa

En eso entra el mayor de los gemelos junto con el Usui, más de uno se quedo con el ojo cuadrado, llevaba el abrigo del ainu, debajo un pantalón negro y su cabello estaba amarrado en una colita, por otra parte el Usui llevaba un short azul y una simple camisa roja, el peliazul se sentó por su lado (junto a Ren xD) y antes de que Hao pudiese jalar su silla para sentarse el ingles rápidamente le ayudo a tomar asiento (¡¡que caballeroso! ¬¬ Pero Hao no es mujer)

-¿Gracias? ¬¬-Agradeció Hao con una sonrisa extremadamente forzada

-Con semblante de preocupación y su linda y habitual sonrisa-¿Te sirvo algo para que desayunes?-Hao solo puso cara de _¿que p... con este loser O.o? _mientras que los demás veían con cierta… ¿ilusión? La escenita

Unas horas después, como vuela el tiempo, se encontraban las chicas en su _reunión de perrera municipal_ como solían decir Horo y Hao cada vez que pasaba eso en el cuarto de la joven sacerdotisa

-Señorita Anna, no le parece lindisimo este traje de baño nOn-Comento la pelirosa mostrando lo que había comprado para la itako-Se le va a ver muy bien n.n

-Pilika… tengo una pregunta… u.ú-Dijo la itako mientras le arrebata el traje a la pelirosa-¿Por qué venden trajes de baño donde vives, si ahí siempre hace frío?

Se detiene en seco y mira con un tic en la ceja izquierda a la rubia quien la miraba junto con la pelirosa, esperando una respuesta _coherente_-Ha decir verdad… no lo se xD-Se ve como se caen muy al estilo anime las chicas-Tranquilas… Un.n

Incorporándose de la caída-Señorita Anna, Pilika… OuO tengo una idea

-Tamao… tus ideas no son muy buenas que digamos así que mejor cállate-Dijo a la itako con su habitual tono frío

-Pero señorita Anna… en verdad es una buena idea ºnº… Se lo juro ToT

-Habla… ¬¬-Ordeno la rubia poniendo sus manos en la cintura y empezando a dar un ligero golpe contra el suelo con el pie izquierdo-Te escuchamos

-Yo tenía la idea de, claro, si usted así lo quiere n.n, de ir a nadar… todos… juntos… n/n-Al terminar de decir esto, con ambas manos se cubrió la cabeza, pensando que la itako empezaría a gritarle y provocaría un temblor en la pensión

-Pero que linda idea Tamao n.n ¡Anda Anna! ¡Vamos! xD será divertido-Comento la peliazul dando saltillos de manera infantil alrededor de la rubia, quien de un solo golpe en la cabeza la sentó-T.T ¿entonces?

-Avísenle a los chicos y manden a alguien a comprar algo para comer-Se ve como la pelirosa y junto con la Usui salen casi volando, dejando una ligera cortina de humo-¿Qué me pongo? Ò.ó

En el cuarto donde entrenaban los chicos, aunque claro, él único que iba era Len ya que Hao tenía mucho que no hacía nada y bueeeno Horo solo iba a comer dulces a ese lugar a escondidas de su hermana, la cual pensaba que su hermano no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en ese lugar (¡uff, Que explicación me avente! xP)

-Sniff… Ren… mi bebé…-Lloriqueaba el Asakura teniendo aún el resto (una ala y una antena de la mariposa) en las manos

Haciendo lagartijas-¿Por qué sigues con esa estupidez? U.ú Deberías ponerte a entrenar

-El día en que tú seas padre y se muera tu hijo sabrás lo que sufro ¬¬

Se detiene el seco, se acerca al Asakura y le grita a todo pulmón-¡NUNCA FUSITE PADRE, ESE NO ERA Y ES MÁS QUE UN INUMUNDO ANIMAL!

-Eres un insensible TwT

-Y tu un idiota ¬¬

En eso llega el peliazul con una bolsa de dulces, a su lado y llevándolo de la mano iba el Asakura quién caminaba sumamente despacio (tenía cólicos ;S) y el Usui, como buen amigo que es, le _ayudaba_ a caminar o disimular su lentitud

-Hola, hola nOn-Llego y se sentó junto con el mayor de los gemelos quien apenas y sonreía-¿Qué haciendo? XP

-Oye Hoto, te recuerdo que todavía estoy en plan de hacerte algo ¬¬

-No te esponjes Ren-Comento el Usui para después echarse una embolsada de dulces-Que 'ico n ¬ n-Sin que nadie se diera cuenta el Tao sonrió ampliamente ante el gesto infantil del ainu, en verdad le había causado ternura, y como no le iba a causar aquello, si lo adoraba-n ¬ n 'ulces

-¿Acaso nadie se va a poner triste por mi hijo ºnº?-Solo recibió un golpe por parte del Tao-¿Y Lis? n.n-(nótese el cambio de tema de manera radical)

-Al que no le afectan los golpes en la cabeza ¬¬-Dijo con sarcasmo Hao mientras se abrazaba su estomago-Ni a quien le importe ese tipo

-Jijijiji ¿y no sabes donde está?-Volvió a repetir la misma pregunta, pero está vez dirigida a su gemelo

-Claro que se donde esta, se fue a la sala a leer uno de sus esos libros chafi-chafas Ò.ó-Contesto todo orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo el shaman de fuego

-El que no le copia el vocabulario a Hoto-Hoto ¬¬-Comento el Tao con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba_ feo_ al mayor de los gemelos-Digo, por que por algo será… ¿no?

-El que no está celoso ¬¬-Le respondió Hao, haciendo que el peliazul mirara al chino con curiosidad-Aparte, quizá se me pegue por estar taaaaanto tiempo con ÉL, no que OTROS que pierden el tiempo, en cambio YO me divierto muuuucho con HO-RI-TO ÒuÓ-Ahora si el Tao lo miraba con una venita en la cabeza, definitivamente le había llegado la indirecta, a lo que Hao sonrió de manera cínica y dijo con orgullo-¿Me explico…Ren?-Antes de que el chino dijese algo, el Usui tomo la palabra-

-Ya no te sientes tan mal… n.n

-Ehh… sí, pero con Ren fue un caso especial de orgullo de shaman débil osease REN contra orgullo de shaman sumamente fuerte, osease YO ¬¬

-Bakas-Murmuro el Tao entre dientes, en eso entro el ingles aún leyendo su libro, se sienta aun sin dejar de leer, saca un lápiz y hace unas pequeñas anotaciones para después suspirar tranquilamente y ver a sus amigos

-Hola n.n-Todos se caen muy al estilo anime

Recuperándose de la caída-A veces pienso que eres muy extraño Uo.ó-Dijo el peliazul mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a Hao para ello-Nos vemos al ratón nOn-Dicho esto se fue junto con el mayor de los gemelos

-Jijijiji pero que lindo día n.n

-u.ú Yho… ¬¬ eso… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE QUE VER?-Comento el Tao ya todo fastidiado de la _inteligencia _de su amigo, y claro, después de soportarlo con lo de su hijo/mariposa, como no iba a estar harto de él

-No te esponjes ;D-Respondió Yho con una linda sonrisa, en eso el ingles tocio de manera modesta haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran, aparentemente _atentos_

-Ehh… Yho… Un.n no sabes si Hao esta… ¿enfermo?

De manera pensativa mientras que con una mano se tocaba el mentón-Ehh… Creo que no… ¿por qué? n.n

-Nada más, simple curiosidad, a mí no me importa ¡Eh! Un.n-Y pensó:-Pobre Hao… ayer casi se desangra e Yho no sabe nada… T.T me pregunto con que se habrá lastimado-Si decir nada más, llego la peliazul, claro, solo entre abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza y dijo con una ENORME sonrisa

-Chicos, Anna dijo que hoy iríamos a nadar, así que… ¡PREPARENSE:D-Cerró la puerta de golpe y se fue casi volando-

-¡Que linda es mi Annita! Vamos a nadar en el agua n.n-Dijo Yho dando saltos de manera infantil

-Es muy amable de su parte, aunque… TwT no tengo traje de baño

-Si vamos a nadar, es más que obvio que es en el agua… ¬¬-Dijo con sarcasmo el chino, haciendo que el Asakura se detuviera en seco, lo analizara unos segundos para después sonreírle

¡5 minutos después en la habitación del Usui, ahí estaban todos los chicos, Horo estaba sacando de un cajón todos los trajes de baño que tenía, todos eran nuevos (xD), el shaman de fuego estaba recostado en la cama (muriéndose de dolor T.T) dándole la espalda a sus _amigos_, era visto por el ingles que estaba sentado a su lado, el menor de los gemelos estaba sentado junto con Horo sacando todos trajes y el Tao simplemente estaba recargado en la pared viendo como perdían el tiempo

Mostrando un traje de baño color añil (¬¬ para hombre, osease short o bermuda como quieran llamarle)-Este está muy lindo nOn-Lo pasa ante la mirada de los chicos-¿Quién lo quiere? n.n

-Jijijiji a mi me gustaría uno de color verde n.n siento que ese color me queda-El Usui ágilmente saco uno y se lo entrega arrojándoselo a la cara-Gracias amigo-Abraza al traje-Sniff… sniff… TwT mi primer traje de baño… sniff… para mi solito

-Que melodramático eres u.ú-Comento del Tao, en eso siente como le arrojan en la cara uno igual que el Yho, pero de color rojo y empezó a hablar rápido-Uò.ó ¿Por qué rojo? ¿Quién te dijo quería uno? ¿Por qué no me avisas? ¿Por qué me pagaste en la cara?-Le dijo al Usui

Sin dejar de seguir buscando trajes para sus amigos-Por que ese color te queda bien n.n y es más que obvio que necesitas uno xD no te avise por estabas muy distraído y te pegue en la cara para que reacciones… ¬¬ eso es más que obvio

-¡Baka! u.ú-Sentencio el Tao para después retirarse del lugar sin decir nada

-Como va con ese carácter el tiburón terminará solterón xD-Comentó el Usui mientras le sonreía a sus amigos-Oye Liserg… ¿De qué color quieres tu traje ;D?

-Del que sea Un.n de todas formas no se nadar así que dudo estar en la alberca u.u

-¿Qué es esto? Uo.o-Se pregunto a si mismo el peliazul mientras veía un pequeño frasco que había encontrado-No lo quiero xD-Dijo de manera infantil, en eso se le cae encima de una camisa blanca que tenía-Ehh… No pasó nada :P

-Oye hermanito, ¿de qué color quieres tu traje?-Pregunto Yho a Hao quién seguía todo _adolorido_-¿Quieres una tanguita? Jijijiji

-Imbécil… ¬¬

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	7. Berrinches matrimoniales

**AZUL O ROSA**

**Notas del Autor**

Este fic contiene Shonen-ai. Es un semi-Universo Alterno y empieza un año después de terminar el Torneo de Shamanes ¿vale? Gommen por la demora. Parejas que se manejan son HUxRT, LDxHA y un poco del YAxAK

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**--------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 7: Berrinches matrimoniales**

**-------------------------------------------**

Mientras Horo y Ren guardaban todo e Yho andaba por ahí buscando la manera de tener otro _hijo_, en la habitación del Usui se encontraban Hao y Liserg, ambos mirando con pánico todos los trajes de baño

-¿Te piensas poner uno?

-Liserg ¬¬ el día en que me ponga uno de esos nunca va a llegar-Dijo con sarcasmo Hao, ante ello el ojiverde lo miro confundido-Es como si nos casáramos mañana, así de estúpido… ¿captas?-Liserg suspiro desanimado y se sentó en el suelo-¿Qué tienes? O.o-Pregunto algo… ¿preocupado? Hao al ver la cara de molestia que puso Diethel, bueno era un berrinche suyo

-Es que no te quieres poner un traje u.ú

-¿Y tu quieres que me lo ponga?-Liserg todo como niño berrinchudo asintió con la cabeza pero sin mirar al Asakura

-Liserg no lo haré, y lo sabes-Dijo Hao sentándose a un lado del berrinchudo del ojiverde, aunque esta vez uso un tono de voz raro en él, en verdad parecían pareja de recién casados que discutían tiernamente por el lado derecho de la cama

-Pues no me importa-Se recorrió un poco de donde estaba Hao (unos 15 cm) y se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro ángulo para no ver a un Hao muy al estilo _marido cariñosamente duro_

-Vamos Lis, no seas así, trata de entenderme-Dijo Hao al tiempo que se volvía a sentar cerca del inglés

-No me hables-Dijo el inglés todo melodramático, muy al estilo de una esposa recién casada que esta indignada porque su esposo llego tarde al restaurante

-No me hagas esto Lis…-Lentamente deslizo su mano para alcanzar la del inglés-Anda, una sonrisita

-No y no

Ahora vamos a enfocarnos con Yho, este se encontraba acostado en el césped boca abajo mientras veía con una lupa a unas hormiguitas que pasaban

-Alguna de ustedes será mi próximo hijo y de mi Annita n.n me pregunto si alguna hormiga tiene cabello rubio Uo.o

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

-Annita n/n solo buscaba un bebé para nosotros… ¿cuál te gusta?

-Yho… ¬¬ yo no quiero una estúpida hormiga… u.ú ¿entendido?-Se _quejo_ la itako como siempre, aunque claro, se sentó al lado de su futuro esposo-¿Por qué tengamos un bebé?-Preguntó casi seriamente la rubia mientras veía como el Asakura mataba a todas las hormigas con el _láser_ (como decía Hao xD) que despedía la lupa al tener contraste con el sol

-Jijijiji n/n ya que aún no podemos fornicar es lo menos que podemos hacer-Anna lo miro entre ofendida y sonrojada, en verdad no pensaba que Yho tuviese esa _intención_

-¿Fornicar? Ò/ó Ni que fuéramos animales!

-Tranquila Annita Un.n solo fue expresión

-Si; claro ¬¬

-¡Ya vez! nOn

En la sala se puede apreciar al Usui que prácticamente se estaba comiendo todo el refrigerador antes de salir a lo que el Tao lo observaba extrañamente

-Oye Hotin… Eso te va a hacer daño

-No seas chillón ¬¬ como tú no aguantas nada xD

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-Grito todo exaltado Ren, bueeeno; ya saben como se pone con cualquier cosita ¿no?-Tu… tu eres el que no aguanta nada! U.ú-Sentencio con orgullo mientras Horo trataba de pasarse una enorme bola de comida que se le había quedado atorada en la garganta-Que sabio ¬¬

-Pues rico n ¬ n-Contesto Horo, jejeje pensó otra cosa, ya saben que Horo no sabe hablar muy bien así que como respuesta Ren se fue hacia atrás muy al estilo anime-Uo.o ¿Tiburoncidirijillo?

-¡Imbécil! Yo me refería a…-Antes de que siguiera gritando, pataleando y haciendo berrinches; ya tenía la cara del ainu muy cerca de él que lo contemplaba divertidamente-¿Qué... que me ves? Uo/ó

-¿Sabes nadar?-Pregunto Horo usando un tono de voz algo _satánico_ como para venir de él; aparte de que se le hicieron los ojos rojos

-Que te importa u.ú

-Nee nee (expresión japonesa u.u recuerden) Vamos, dime, sabes si o no nOn-Insistió Horo dejando atrás su lado estúpidamente sádico pasando a uno de tipo borreguito feliz

-Uo/ó ¿Para que quieres saber?

-Vaya que eres tontito xD Nunca se debe responder con otra pregunta-Dijo a modo de burla Horo al tiempo que se sentaba en las piernas del Tao haciendo que este se pusiera rojo y le salieran venitas hasta por donde no

-XXÒ.ó ¡Ya deja de molestarme y quítate de aquí!-Empujo con ambas manos al Usui haciendo que este quedara en el suelo con los ojos en espiral-Baka ¬¬

En el baño de las chicas se encontraba la peliazul junto con su chicle, osease la pelirosa, ambas se estaban probando varios trajes de baño

-¿Cómo se me ve?

-Se le ve muy bien señorita Pilika n.n-Respondió amablemente como siempre, aunque Pilika seguía mirándose el trasero-Un.n Por lo visto solo quiere saber como se ve esa parte

-¡Claro! que tal si a mi trasero le da hambre e imagínate que vergüenza tragarme todo el traje de baño-Ante este comentario Tamao casi se daba de tiros-No seas exagerada, el día que tengas que usar un vestido de gala tendrás que ponerte tanga ¬¬

-Ay pero que cosas dice u/u no creo que sea obligatorio usar… _eso _(tanga) para vestidos-

-¡Claro que es necesario! Claro al menos que quieras llevar tu pañalote, o tu calzón de abuela XD-Tamao solo se sonrojo-¡Ves! La tangas son un gran invento u.u

-Si eso cree usted u.u

-¡Pues claro! nOn imagínate las que antes no podían gozar de las tangas para lucir un buen vestido u.u

-Se podían atascar el calzón ¿no cree? Señorita Pilika ¬¬-Comento Tamao a lo que Pilika la contemplo perpleja-Gommen n/n

-Nee esta bien ;) sirve que se te empieza a quitar lo idiota-Sentencio la peliazul para volver a verse el trasero en el espejo

Regresemos con el _matrimonio_

-Que no me hables! U.ú

-Pero Liserg…-Dijo Hao casi a modo de suplica-Ya no te enojes, anda, una sonrisita ;)-Liserg solo le hizo otro berrinche y por fin Hao reacciono, ¿Por qué estaba comportándose tan estúpidamente con cierto tipo cabeza de brócoli con mañas amaneradas?-¡Oye cabeza de brócoli!-Grito con los ojos rojos y el fondo era de fuego

-No me digas así T.T… ¿Qué quieres? ¬¬

-¿Por qué demonios empezamos a hablarnos de esa jodida manera? Ò.ó-Manifestó Hao con las manos en la cintura y moviendo el pide derecho impacientemente su molestia

-Ehh… Uo.o

-_¿Ehhh…?-_Repitió Hao pero imitando estúpidamente la voz de Lyzerg

-¿Qué se yo? Jajajaj pero fue lindo n/n-Ante esto Hao se cae hacia atrás muy al estilo anime-¿O no? y luego tu voz ¡Ahhhh que lindo te escuchabas!

-Estúpido ¬¬-Al decir esto Hao toma unas prendas que tenían un polvito raro (de ese pica, pica xD)-Métete tu estúpida idea por atrás-Al decir esto casi le embarra la prenda

10 segundos después…

-¿Por qué te estas rascando? Uo.o

-Hao eres un idiota, esa cosa no se que tenia pero creo que tengo alergia a esa cosa-Respondió Liserg mientras se rascaba por todas partes-¡KYYA! (grito de película blanco y negro)

-No inventes, ¡no grites así!-Se quejó Hao tapándose las orejas mientras Liserg seguía con su gritillo-¡Ya cállate!

-¡KKYYYAAA!

-¡YA CALLATE MALDITO BROCOLI CABEZON!

Ahora vamos a ubicarnos en la sala donde se puede ver como va Ren de un lado a otro con miles de venitas en la cabeza y a un Horo persiguiéndolo mientras saltaba de manera infantil

-Dime, dime, dime

-No y no, ya deja de seguirme Horokeu Usui alías Hoto-SE detuvo en seco el Tao y Horo ahí lo alcanzo y saltaba tipo conejo a su alrededor-¿Por qué haces eso? O/ó

-Porque no me quieres decir si saber nadar n.n

-¿No tienes una mejor pregunta que hacerme?-Pregunto Ren al tiempo que seguía con la mirada al Usui

-Mmmm… ¿quieres ser mi koi?-Dijo Horo jovialmente aún saltando alrededor de Ren, y este pues, obvio, se puso todo rojo-Jajaja no te creas ;)

-¡Ya lo se! Yo soy normal u.u

-Si, claro tiburón ¬¬ y yo soy Britney con 20 kilos demás ¿no?

-¡Ja! Claro

Mientras tanto con Tamao y Pilika

-Como te decía, el día que me case me pondré ropa sexy xD

-Pero señorita Pilika ¡que cosas dice! Un/n

-¡Es la verdad! Aparte, ¿acaso no te gustaría verte sensual?-Pregunto Pilika de manera coqueta al tiempo que se daba una nalgada (¡muajaja que cajeta!) ahora se ve como Tamao se pone toda roja al recordar su _fantasía sexual_ en donde lo hacía con Yho y Hao al mismo tiempo-¡Hey! ¿Hello?... ¿Tamao? Uo.o

-¡Waw, si por atrás! n/O/n-Grito toda emocionada Tamao de tan solo trasladarse a su mundo-

-¡Tamao! O.o-Grito Pilika para tratar de sacarla de su mundo

-o.o Ehh, O.O ahh… ¡GOMMEN! O/o

-Y luego dices que yo soy la pervertida ¬¬-Se encogió de brazos haciendo expresión de sentirse indignada-Deberías pedirle su _torta_ a Hao, algo me dice que si te la daría u.u

-No es lo que usted piensa o/o

-Neee a mi no me engañas FD-Dijo Pilika dándole pequeños codazos de modo confidencial-

-No y no-Casi grito desesperada Tamao al darse cuenta de que su fantasía fue descubierta-

Regresemos a la situación de Hao y Liserg

-¡KYYAA!-Gritaba Liserg mientras se rascaba como loco y se revolcaba en el suelo-

-Pero si que eres amanerado, mira no pasa nada-Dijo Hao quitándose su ropa (que en ropa interior) y se froto la supuesta prenda que le hacia daño a Diethel-Ya vez, no pasa nada

10 segundos después…

-¡Estúpido inglés!-Decía Hao rascándose de igual forma-¡El culpable es el tal Chocolove!-Liserg lo miro algo confundido, pero sin dejar de rascarse-Si, es que ese tarado le regalo unos polvitos a Horo y supongo que este idiota los dejo caer ahí

-TT Nuu… ¿ahora que hacemos?-Pero Hao al aparecer lo ignoro-¡Ya se! Con el agua se quita… ¬¬ creo-Después de explicar su grandioso plan, ambos ya estaban en la regadera mientras se quitaba la ropa el ingles dejando ver la parte que le se le había puesto roja por tanto estar rascando-Mi fina piel… TT nuuu

-No seas tonto, ahora apúrate que aquí no hay espacio para los dos y casi no llega el agua-Liserg lo miro confundido-¿Qué?-Con la mirada vio _ahí_ ya que no se veía ningún bulto o algo donde se apreciase que estaba su miembro-¡No me veas! Ò/ó-Sin que Hao se diera cuenta empezó a caer una pequeña línea de la _mancha voraz_ cosa que Liserg veía ya todo angustiado pero no decía nada-"¿Qué ves?-Siguió la mirada de Liserg y noto lo que veía-¡No me mires!

-¡Pero estás herido!

-Lárgate, déjame solo TwT-Casi suplico Hao mientras trataba de disimular su vergüenza

-¡No, ¡Te voy a revisar! Ò.ó-Al decir esto le bajo la poca ropa que tenia Hao, al tiempo que este le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que por consecuencia Liserg saliera disparado-X.x help me… please…

-¡No inventes Liserg! T.T ¿me viste?

-_¿Qué tiene de malo haber visto sus piernillas tilicas?_ ¡Pues sí! ¬¬

-T.T Nuuuuu-Liserg lo miro confundido ya que Hao hablaba de una cosa y el de otra-Seguramente ahora piensas que soy todo un fenómeno u.ú

-Ehhh... Uo.o no, para nada… hasta donde sé todos tenemos eso

-¿En serio? nOn-Pregunto un Hao ilusionado por el comentario del chico ojiverde-Ahhh pues si, ya me habías dicho que teníamos lo mismo ;)

-Pero que idiota…¬¬ todos tenemos piernas… bueeeno quizás no tan tilicas xD-Pensó Liserg en lo que seguía con la mirada a Hao el cuál se estaba a punto de volver a entrar a la regadera-"¿Por qué estabas sangrando? O.o

-Por la misma razón que tu sangrarías; ¡Animal!- Dijo sarcásticamente Hao ya sintiéndose en confianza, después de todo; el Asakura pensaba que Liserg era igual que él-Que pregunta tan estúpida u.ú

-T.T ¡Estas herido!

-¿Por qué no dejas de burlarte de mí? ¬¬-El inglés ahora si que lo miro perplejo, ósea, él pobre que se había preocupado por él y todavía se atrevía a decirle eso-Mejor vete por ahí con tus amiguitos como las zanahorias, jitomates y cosas así ¬¬

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Uo.ó

-Lo digo por tu cabeza de brócoli u.ú-Sentencio Hao al empujar a Lyzerg hacía fuera del lugar

Ya en el pasillo…

-¡Hey! T.T mínimo dame mi ropa… mi ropita… T.T-Se quejaba el ingles al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta; claro, delicadamente alo que recibió como respuesta un _púdrete_ por parte del mayor de los Asakura

-Jijijiji que flaco estas ;P

-¿Qué querías? ¬¬ Que fuese todo un cerdo que solo se despojaran de mi rollos de carne ¿o que?-Contesto Diethel ante dicho comentario por parte de Yho-Ahhh… y ni me mires u.ú

-¿Por qué andas semidesnudo? xP aun no nos vamos a nadar n.n

-Yho… ¬¬ ya no pienso ir, acaso crees que pienso meterme con esta inflamación-Dijo Liserg mientras señalaba partes de su cuerpo que estaban completamente rojas; y como no si se había rascado como loco-Y creo que tu hermano tampoco ¬¬ así que mejor váyanse y diviértanse u.u

-Jijiji se cuidan

Ya estando en el balneario solo se ve como estaba Pilika obligando a Tamao a un tobogán y por otro lado estaba la itako sentada leyendo en lo que tomaba una limonada; Yho estaba haciendo amistad con los niños que estaban en el chapoteadero… así ubiquémonos con Horo y Ren…

-¡Waw! xD-Gritaba Horo mientras jugaba con el agua y salpicando por todas partes-¡Ya métete Ren! No pasa nada ;)

-Ehh… eso… ¡eso lleva tiempo! No seas ansioso u.ú-Comento el chino, tratando de ocultar su ignorancia para nadar

-¡No seas llorón! ;P deberías aprovechar que eres un tiburón jajajajaja :D

-Aja Hotín… ¬¬ y no repienso meter ahora, quien sabe que cosas me quieres hacer

-¡Neh! Ni que estuvieras tan bueno ;)-Dijo el Usui al tiempo que salía del agua y se ponía al lado de Ren-Jejejeje no será que no sabes nadar ÒuÓ

-Claro que sé u.u

5 minutos después

-¡No, ¡Suéltame, en serio!-Gritaba Ren mientras se agarraba de todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor mientras que Horo lo llevaba casi arrastrando para que _nadara_

-El hecho de que seas un tiburón no significa que te vaya a pasar como a la hija de la sirenita ¬¬

-Uo.ó ¿Qué?-Miro Ren perplejo a Horo aun tomándose de todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor

-No te acuerdas que cuando tocaba el agua con sus pies le salía la aleta-Ante este estúpido comentario el chino se soltó en seco… ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpidamente tierno?

10 minutos después…

-Ya ves… nOn con mi gran entrenamiento no pasará nada-Dijo orgulloso de si Horo al ver como Ren, SUPUESTAMENTE ya podía nadar-¡Uy soy lo máximo! ;D

-Jijijiji ay Ren, yo también usaba salvavidas cuando era niño

-Cállate imbécil… ¬¬-Imagínense a Ren con su salvavidas de chaleco y en los brazos dos pequeños mientras que en la cintura llevaba otro (de esos que parecen llantas xD… ¬¬ no lonjas ¡eh!)

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	8. Trato Especial

**AZUL O ROSA**

**Notas del Autor**

Este fic contiene Shonen-ai. Es un semi-Universo Alterno y empieza un año después de terminar el Torneo de Shamanes ¿vale? Gommen por la demora. Parejas que se manejan son HUxRT, LDxHA y un poco del YAxAK

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8: Trato Especial**

**-----------------------------**

Ya todos estaban en la pensión, ejem… todos estaban dormidos y como no, si había regresado de nadar ya muy tarde, claro a excepción de Hao y Liserg quienes se la habían pasado untándose todo tipo de pomadas para la inflamación

6.00 am

-Yho… Yho…-Lo llamaba la itako en susurros, pero este seguía con la baba colgando-Yho… pedazo de idiota ¬¬-Este solo se movió un poco-Mi amor, vamos a tener sexo anal ¬.¬-Como por arte de magia el menor de lo gemelos se incorporo

-Annita nOn acuéstate-Está solo le dio un golpe-A eso no venías ¿verdad? T.T

-¡Por supuesto que no, es que… creo que hay alguien en la casa o.ó y tu iras a ver-Todo perezoso el castaño se incorporo y salio del su habitación seguido por una Anna con los ojos rojos-¡Anda! Que se ha metido a la cocina y no podemos darnos el gusto de comprar cosas nuevas u.ú-Yho se adentro en la cocina y solo se escuchaba como platos caían, ollas y demás

-¡Anna! n.n-Toda resignada entro a la cocina a excepción que ella si prendió la luz-Nuestro nuevo bebé nOn a poco no se parece a ti ¿a que si?-Dicho esto, le paso un ratón blanco en frente de ella, lo cual ocasiono que diera el grito desgarrador de su vida

¡KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!

-Jijiji si hasta se parece a ti -.n ¡tiene tus ojos!-Cuando acordó la rubia ya estaba arriba de la mesa-¡Ay Annita nOn es nuestro hijo ideal!... no me digas que le tienes miedo o.o

-¡Aléjate de mí Yho Asakura!-Antes de que Yho le dijese algo, la rubia ya había tomado un sartén-Saca esa cosa de la pensión o te lanzo esto en la cabeza O.ó

-Pero ya estaba por adoptarlo T.T-Cuando dijo esto pego el ratón contra su mejilla-Hasta se llama…

-Saca esa cosa… ¡Ahora!-Ordeno la itako y como siempre, Yho salio a dejar el ratón en la calle sino antes de darle algo de comer

-Señorita Anna -.- ¿pasa algo?-Le cuestiono la pelirosa seguida por la Usui-

-Nada que sea de su incumbencia, aprovechando que estas aquí… empieza a hacer el desayuno ¬¬

-Jijiji vamos Annita, no seas así-Pero la rubia se giro hacia él con los ojos rojos y un aura de fuego-

-Y tu vete a bañar que no pienso dejar que te este paseando después de haber tocado ese asqueroso animal Ò.Ó

Por fin ya era una hora legible y todos ya habían terminado de desayunar, y por supuesto Tamao se retiro a su alcoba a recuperar el tiempo que no durmió (xD que poca de Anna)

-Ay que hacer algo n.n-Propuso el Usui haciendo que todos lo miraran con cara de aburrimiento-Bueno entonces no y ya xP

-¡Si! Ay que jugar a algo-Apoyo Yho haciendo pose de luchador

-Dejen de estar de ñoños y mejor pónganse a entrenar ¬¬-Comento Ren haciendo que una sonrisa burlona se le dibujara en el rostro al Usui

-Y tu deberías ir a clases de natación, Ren-ci-to-El chino saco su cuchilla-Hagas lo que hagas, por lo menos yo si se nadar xD ya ni porque eres un tiburón

-Ahh pues entonces vamos a jugar, pero que sea algo en verdad bueno-Obviamente, Ren estaba retando al Usui y ambos ya se encontraban echándose sus miradas de fuego-¿Qué te parece? Ho-ti-to

-Claro Ò.ó

-Jijiji ya no se enojen UnOn ¿a que jugamos?-En eso llego el mayor de los Asakura-Hola hermanito nOn-Este solo le trato de sonreírle-bueno… ¿en que estábamos?

-Estaban hablando de un juego ¬¬-Le dijo Hao al tiempo que se recostaba en el sillón

-Cierto… ¿entonces?-Comento el inglés, haciendo que todos pusieran pose pensativa

-¡Juguemos a la botella!-Propuso el Usui, pero todos lo miraron con cara de _fuchi_-Que amargados ¬¬

-Ahora… ¡todos a entrenar! ÒwÓ-Grito la itako haciendo que todos salieran corriendo, menos Hao quien apenas se podía incorporar y claro, el inglés le estaba ayudando-¿Y ustedes dos que esperan? ¬¬

-Ahhh ya voy, ya voy… ¬¬ ósea… cu-ña-di-ta yo solo voy a burlarme de cómo se lastiman xD-Anna solo movió el pie desesperadamente a lo que Liserg salio corriendo y Hao camino pesadamente abrazando su estomago-

-¿Qué te pasa? Uò.ó ¿Por qué caminas así?-Cuestiono la rubia haciendo que al Asakura le corrieran gotas de sudor por todo el cuerpo-Como sea, tarde o temprano me enterare ¬¬ te estaré vigilando

-Bien misteriosa ¿no? ¬¬-Contesto sarcásticamente Hao-Ehh… tengo que ir al baño Un.n nos vemos en el patio cuñadita

-Maldito flojo ¬.¬

Fuera de la pensión

-¡Liserg! T.T ¿a 'onde vas?

-Ehh sorry Horo, tengo que ir a… o/o ¡no tardo!-Dicho esto el ingles dejo su posesión de objetos y se fue corriendo del lugar-¡No voy a llegar! T.T ¡no llego!-Pensaba

-Jijijiji creo que tiene diarrea :P-Opino el Asakura en lo que sentaba-Mmm… ,me pregunto si necesitaremos comprar más papel ówÒ

-Yho… no seas tan explicito ¬.¬ ¿quieres?-Regaño el chino haciendo lo mismo que este (sentándose xD)-Aparte… si tiene _eso_ ¿a ti que?... ¬¬ ni que a ti no te diera

-¿Y tu porque defiendes a Liserg? Ò.ó-Cuestiono un Horo… ¿molesto?-Después de todo… la casa es de Yho ù.ú-En eso sintió una pequeña pulsada en su nariz, obviamente, a causa de la cuchilla del Tao-¡Tiburón! T.T

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie, solo digo lo que pienso ùOú

-Jijiji ¡Liserg!... Un.n ¿te duele el estomago? Uu.u se que Ren no cocina bien pero debes decirnos sino te gusta

-¿Quién dices que no cocina bien? Ò.ó

-Jijijiji pues tu Ren n.n-Ahora volvió a dirigir su mirada al peliverde-Entonces… ¿quieres que llame a un doctor?

-Ehh… Uo/o no es necesario… en verdad lo que tengo es otra cosa u.u-Respondió Liserg tratando de no parecer grosero-¿En que estábamos? UnOn

-Se supone que estábamos en parejas de dos nOn-Explico Horo, hasta que fue interrumpido por Ren

-Nooo, seguramente parejas de 3 ¬¬-Horo aclaro su garganta dando a entender que lo dejara proseguir-Baka ù.ú

-Como decía, estábamos en parejas de dos n.n y se supone que así éramos dos equipos nOn y era uno en contra de otro-Explico, no muy inteligentemente Horokeu

-Ahhh ya entendí… Un.n-Comento el inglés haciendo que Yho y Ren se cayeran muy al estilo anime-O/o Este… yo… ¿podrían esperar un minuto?

-Jijiji ¿otra vez? nOn-Liserg asintió con la cabeza y se echo a correr-Uo.o en serio… ¿no tiene diarrea?

-Ese anda igual de raro que Hao… pero ya me daré cuenta de que es ù.ú-La voz de Anna se hizo presente-Y ahora, ustedes 3, muevan sus traseros y pónganse a entrenar ¬¬-Ordeno la sacerdotisa haciendo que los 3 shamanes se pusieran a entrenar perezosamente

-Anna… u.u creo que mejor si nos hacemos lesbianas… ¬¬ estos hombres no dan una-Comento Pilika, llamando la atención de Anna, quien no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí-Jejeje Un.n ¿a que mejor íbamos a ver la tele?-Sin poner ningún pero ambas se fueron en dirección hacia la pensión a ver su telenovela… eh… ¿las vías del amor? (jajajjaa no pude evitarlo, lo siento xD)

Mientras tanto en el baño, se puede ver como estaban Diethel y el Asakura; ambos se detenían el uno al otro para poder ganar el baño. Hao estaba tomado de la perilla de la puerta (¬¬ obvio) y Liserg tomaba de la cintura a Hao en lo que sus piernas estaban apoyadas en el marco de puerta; sus brazos hacían presión en la cintura de su compañero atrayendo al shaman de fuego hacia él para impedir que entrase primero Hao

-¡Suéltame maldito! Ò.ó es una emergencia-Se quejaba Hao, ya que estaba a punto de darle el bajón (jejeje las mujeres ya saben de que xD) y obviamente, su tampón no aguantaría-¡SUELTAME O TE PATEO EL TRASERO!

-¡No! T.T yo llegue primero, aparte, lo mío es un problema no es algo así como tu simple diarrea que has de tener Ò.Ó-Dicho esto, tiro con más fuerza de Hao-¡Vamos, solo será un minuto! T.T

-En verdad no sabes lo que esta a punto de pasarme ¬¬… ¡déjame entrar a mi primero! ToT ¡onegai-Ahora si Hao ya estaba preocupado, en verdad pasaría un horrible accidente, aparte de que ese era su único cambio de ropa que le quedaba

-¿Qué dijiste? Uo.o

-Tonto inglés ¬¬ dije… _por favor_ ¿Qué no te acuerdas?-Liserg seguía tirando de este pero lo miraba confundido-Hace tiempo me dijiste que así se pedían las cosas ù.ú ¡así que déjame entrar!-Como por arte de magia, Hao logro abrir la puerta pero el ingles se le lanzo-¡Ya suéltame, no ves que ya estoy dentro! Òwó

-Es que… yo… ¡me urge!... ¡please! T.T-Ahora Liserg era el que entrelazaba sus piernas, haciéndolo ver de una manera graciosa

Pero ya era demasiado tarde como tanto para Hao como para Liserg, en los pantalones de ambos fue tomándose cierto color que hizo que los ojos de ambos se pusieran blancos y un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, obviamente, de vergüenza.

El pantalón de Hao se le formo una mancha roja y en la de Diethel una amarilla, ambos notaron el color de sus pantalones y del shaman que tenían enfrente, después gritaron al mismo tiempo.

_¡TONTO, NO ME VEAS!_

Ambos se sentaron de tal forma que se dieron la espalda, en lo que, graciosamente, trataban de taparse

-Hao… yo… u/u puedo explicarlo-Se escucho un leve suspiro incomodo-Es que… tengo problemas de orina…-Hao se giro levemente hacia el ingles y lo contemplaba perplejo, ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Él solo tenía en mente decirle que hicieran como si nada paso-Seehh ¬¬ eres el primero en saberlo… de hecho…. Jajajaja xD yo hace unas semanas me di cuenta

-¿A que ninguno de los dos vio nada?"-Liserg accedió ante la propuesta y se retiro sin ver a Hao-Uo.o problemas de orina… me pregunto si será contagioso o.o-Penso Hao

En el patio

-¡Hey, púa! nPn-Grito la peliazul desde la ventana y obviamente, Ren se giro al escuchar su llamado-Jajaja ¡baka! Volteaste jajajaja-al chino solo le salieron venitas por el ridículo cometido-Como sea, dice Anna que ya es hora de que hagas la comida nOn

-¿Otra vez? O.ó ¿Qué no se supone que le tocaba a Liserg?-Obviamente, su conversación era a puro grito, cosa que Yho solo se tapaba la cara junto con Horo de vergüenza ya que varios vecinos se empezaban a asomar-Dile a Anna que no me toca la comida, solo me toco el desayuno

-Dice que te calles y lo hagas ahora nOn

-¿Se podrían callar niñatos de mierda?-Se escucho la voz de un hombre desde la calle

-Jijiji mejor ya ve a hacerlo-Propuso Yho, haciendo que Ren dejara caer su cuchilla y caminara molesto al interior de la pensión

En la cocina

-¿Qué hago? Uo.ó ¿Qué les hago de comer? No… aquí no se come… se traga ¬.¬... ù.ú ahh como es difícil complacer a todos-Decía un Ren que llevaba un delantal rojo y un trapo en la cabeza, mientras sus manos estaban en su cintura y veía con desesperación un libro de recetas-Uú.ù definitivamente… esto no es para mí

1 hora con 30 minutos y 6 segundos después… (Jajajaja xD que especifica soy)

-Jajajaja ¡definitivamente! nOn soy el mejor cocinero del mundo-Grito orgulloso Ren al tiempo que olía la comida preparada por él-Si que me lucí está vez n.n

-Sniff… sniff… Len… sniff…-La voz de Horo penetro al Tao, quien se giro todo angustiado al notar la el tono de voz 'doloroso' que uso el ojinegro-Me 'le'le T.T sniff…-Bien esposo amoroso, Ren tomo de las manos a Horo y lo sentó

-¿Qué tienes? Ó.Ò ¿Qué te duele?-Cuestiono el chino al tiempo que le revisaba la presión a Horokeu

-Me duele… T.T sniff… mi estomago… ToT pero no es diarrea xD solo son retorcijones T.T pero aún así… duele-Como por arte de magia el chino empezó con su movilización en la cocina-¿Qué vas a hacer? T.T

-Pues… prepárate un té para que se quite el dolor-Respondió Ren en lo que hacía lo mencionado, dejando al ainu con cara de asombro. Esa era la primera vez que Ren se había preocupado sin complejos por él-Haber, ya casi está… solo espera un poco más, te lo tomas de jalón ¿eh? n.n así se te quitara más rápido y podrás comer lo que hice

Abrazando su estomago-¿Qué hiciste de comer? TwT

-Pues… ¡Umeboshi ochazuke!... ¬¬ o sea… arroz con ciruelas agrias en samuela, y todo eso va mojado con un té especial nOn-Horo no entendió nada, pero le sonrió amablemente, cosa que hizo que Ren se girara hacia el té que estaba preparando mientras los colores se le subían-¡Waw! o/o por que me mira tan… tan… extraño… ¡que pena!... un momento… ¿Por qué estoy actuando tan estúpidamente? Uò.ó-Penso apenado

-Espero probarlo-Comento Horo, haciendo que Ren se pusiera más rojo en lo que bajaba torpemente unos platos. Tenía que reconocerlo, Ren se veía muy tierno así, con su mandil rojo, su trapito en la cabeza, su carita roja y la manera en la que preparaba tan cuidadosamente la mesa y sobre todo, muy atento con él cosa que no se veía todos los días-Ehh… ¿ya me tomo el té? UnOn

-Claro. Está caliente. Cuidado-Advirtió Ren al tiempo que envolvía la taza con una servilleta y se lo entregaba a Horo-Ehh… creo que iré a avisar que ya está la comida, te dejo un momento solo y tomate todo el té que te prepare ¿entendido?

-Claro Ren. Gracias n/n-Obviamente, para Horo esa era una situación muy comprometedora y Ren noto el leve rubor de las mejillas del ojinegro

-O/o Ehh… si, cuando quieras. En un momento regreso y cuídate aunque sea un minuto ¿vale?-El Usui asintió afirmativamente con una calida sonrisa, haciendo que Ren, cuando diera el 4 paso para salir se tropezara, cosa que paso desapercibida para Horo

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	9. La Verdad Verdadera

**AZUL O ROSA**

**Notas del Autor**

Este fic contiene Shonen-ai. Es un semi-Universo Alterno y empieza un año después de terminar el Torneo de Shamanes ¿vale? Gommen por la demora. Parejas que se manejan son HUxRT, LDxHA y un poco del YAxAK. ¡Felicítenme! este es el segundo capítulo más largo de este fic

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**---------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 9: La Verdad Verdadera**

**---------------------------------------------**

-Yho… pedazo de animalito… u.ú necesito hablar contigo

-Dime hermanito nOn… oye… Uo.ó yo no soy un animalito xD porque tengo un animalote que si lo vieras OxO te mueres de miedo

-El tamaño de tu pene no me interesa ¬¬-Replico Hao al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación de su hermano-Necesito hablar contigo acerca de un problema que tengo U/ú

-Jijiji nunca me imagine que me llegarías a pedir algún consejo-Aquí le dieron un buen golpe-Auch… YoY ¿ahora que?

-Esto es un asunto de…-Antes de terminar la frase se dio cuenta que no podía decir _Es un asunto de Hombre a Hombre_ ya que él era hermafrodita; era mitad mujer, mitad hombre-¡Bah! ¬.¬ Lo que importa es que vengo a contarte eso-Repuso con habilidad

-Sea lo que sea con tus poderes puedes solucionarlo n.n-Aquí su gemelo se giro pautadamente… por primera vez estaba diciendo algo muy cierto aquel estúpido gemelo suyo

-O al menos eso dice Fausto xD-Cuando iba a darle unas palmadas de aliento a Hao noto que ya no había nadie en su recamara-¿Por qué todos huyen cuando me van a contar algo importante? T.T

En eso el menor de los Asakura saco un pequeño insecto de su bolsillo y dijo tranquilamente

-Si mi hermano supiera que yo no me refiera al tamaño de mi pene cuando hablaba del animalote u.u-Coloco el pequeño escarabajo a la altura de sus ojos-Te subestiman porque te ven pequeño, pero para mi eres un animalote muy fuerte T.T

En la habitación del Usui se encontraba el ojinegro muy feliz de la vida leyendo la correspondencia que le había enviado su familia, bueno… en verdad solo le enviaban a Pilika ya que Horo solo sabía leer pero no escribir, algo completamente estúpido e ilógico, pero así es Horo… nunca puede con dos cosas al mismo tiempo; así que no tenía caso que lo leyera porque ni siquiera podía redactar una respuesta coherente

-Mmm… con que mi madre ya no cocina con los trastes que le envié Uò.ó vaya… y tanto que me costo robarlos de la casa de Ren-Pensaba en voz alta el peliazul al tiempo que ponía la carta debajo del colchón de su hermana

-Ya deja de estar de fisgón-Horo dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Hao ya que según él, nadie debía enterarse de que esculcaba las cosas de su hermana-Quita esa cara de niño perdido y ve con Fausto o.ó

-Me viste cara de mensajero ¿o qué? ¬¬-Replico Horo en lo que se recostaba en la cama

-No, pero de metiche si-respondió Hao-Bueno, mejor no vayas con Fausto, creo que yo podré resolver mi problema u.u-Como pudo empujo al ainu y se recostó a su lado-Sé que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo escribir… si quieres… yo puedo escribir la respuesta a esa carta que estabas leyendo ;D

-¿Y por qué harías algo así por mí? OxO

-Simple. Como agradecimiento por guardar mi secreto-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; su compañero ya le tenia frente a él una pluma y una hoja-Vale, díctame-Dijo el Asakura al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama entrelazando las piernas; apoyando la hoja en una de sus piernas

-Pues solo ponle… n.n Hola a quien corresponda, utiliza todo lo que te de mi hermano y tira todos mis regalos

-¿Estas seguro que quieres que ponga eso? Uo.ó-Inquirió Hao no muy convencido pero su amigo lo miro con reproche y no le quedo de otra sino que seguir escribiendo

-Posdata… nOn si ves a la tipa gorda y bigotona de la tienda me la saludas y si no la vez, no le digas nada; atentamente Pilika Usui-Hao soltó un suspiro sarcástico-Listo nOn vaya… me siento como un gran escritor

-Pero si yo lo escribí ¬¬

-Ay Hao, pero yo te dicte ¬¬ y eso es más difícil

En planta baja se encontraba el chino junto con Manta, ambos estaban con un periódico… o para ser más especifica; estaban resolviendo un crucigrama del mismo

-Ren… esa palabra no va

-Claro que va ahí, ¿con quien crees que estas hablando? ¬¬-De fondo se nota como va sacando su cuchilla

-Ehh… Uo.o si, todo lo que tu digas está bien-Repuso al imaginar lo que le pasaría si se atrevía a contradecirlo-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Yho?

-No sé, no me importa… ¿satisfecho? u.ú-Alardeaba en lo que resolvía (mal hecho) el crucigrama-¿Qué me ves enano? ¬.¬

-Jejeje que si sigues así nunca tendrás novia XD-Ren lo miro con los ojos rojos-Un.n bueno, tal vez puedas… ¬¬ si cambias un poquito

-¡Bah! Si Anna ya hasta prometido tiene, que yo no llegue a tener a alguien-respondió Ren mofándose-Y eso que Anna viene de la familia de Shrek FD

-¿Por qué? Uo.o

-Porque es un ogro de mujer u.ú-Respondió el chino a lo que Manta soltó una sonora carcajada

Ahora situémonos en la recamara de la itako, la cual estaba tranquilamente recostada en su cama mientras leía un buen libro de 600 páginas acerca de como matar a tu esposo en caso de un engaño

-Me pregunto si Yho me engañaría Òwó por el bien de su pellejo espero que no ¬¬-Pensaba la rubia en lo que cerraba el libro a modo de aburrimiento-

-Bueno, con que me deje un hijo todo está bien… supongo Uo.ó; aunque sería mejor regalárselo a Hao para poder quedarme con el dinero… muajajaja XD-En eso escucho un grito que provenía de la habitación de al lado (la de Hao n.n)

_¡_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ¿¡¿¡PERO QUE HICE?

-¡Firmar tu sentencia de muerte sino te callas! Ò-Ó-Le grito la rubia desde su cuarto; a lo que los gritos de su cuñado desaparecieron-Así está mejor u.u-Justo cuando tomo nuevamente el libro para retomar su lectura…

¡NNNNNNOOOOOO PUEEEEDE SEEERRR!

La rubia dio un respingo del susto que le dio Hao con su grito, así que la sacerdotisa saco un buen látigo dispuesto a masacrar a su cuñado

-Espero que ese demonio se haya confesado Ò-Ó-Dijo la itako antes de salir de su habitación con todo y su látigo en mano

En la habitación de Hao

-Maldita sea… ahora como se supone que voy a saber como me definí… Uo.ó con que mi poder no me vaya a hacer mujer todo esta bien… T.T ¿Por qué no le pregunte a Fausto como se usaba su manual espiritual?

-¡HHHHAAAAOOOO!-Grito desde la puerta la sacerdotisa mientras se acerca al shaman con el látigo en mano mientras con este destruía los muebles que estaba a su paso

-¿Qué quieres? n.n-Le pregunto tranquilamente-Maldita cuñada histérica que toco ¬¬ ahora falta que me diga que quiere pasar la noche conmigo-Pensó el Asakura, aun con su linda sonrisa

-¡¡VVVAAAAAASSSS AAA MOOOORRIIIRRR!-Justo cuando la rubia iba a saltar encima del Asakura; noto que este escondía un pequeño libro; así que se detuvo en seco como si nunca le hubiera dado su ataque compulsivo de matar-¿Qué escondes? Uo.ó

-Nada que te importe, así que shu, shu de mi habitación- Pero se le olvidaba que Anna era más necia que una mula-Hey, no te sientes en mi cama que aquí no eres bienvenida ò.ó

-¿YYYYYYY? ¬.¬ Que no se te olvide que te advertí que te estaría vigilando porque se que algo escondes y que la gran sacerdotisa Anna Kyoyama todo lo sabe-Replico la rubia al momento que se cruzaba de piernas

-Cochina, marrana, cerda, asquerosa ÓwÒ

-¿Qué dijiste, miserable? Ò-Ó-Aquí la rubia mostró su poderoso látigo de la verdad mientras lo azotaba contar el suelo para darle un satánico y amenazante efecto especial (jajaja)-Repítelo si tan hombrecito eres ÒWÓ

-Cochina, marrana, cerda, asquerosa ¬¬-Repitió ya sin estilo el Asakura, ya saben que esas cosas solo son espontáneas-O sea, te acabo de ver toda tu tanguita color rosa con corazoncitos cuando cruzaste la pierna… jejeje ¬/u/¬ y mi hermano pensando que eres la chica más decente del mundo

-Ve al grano O/ó-Aquí Anna estaba totalmente ruborizada, pero claro, era por vergüenza-

-Hagamos esto… yo no le diré a mi hermano que eres una rubia del montón que usa tangas de mercado si tu me haces un favor-Aquí Hao arqueo una ceja, como si fuera un gran negociante… bueno, lo era… pero corrupto (xD)-¿Qué me dices?

-Supongo que tengo que aceptar ¬.¬ ¿Qué quieres que haga para ayudarte?-Hao le narro su problema y la semejante estupidez que acababa de hacer, así que fue tan pero tan gracioso que hizo que Anna se revolcara en todo el suelo

-No te burles maldita tanguda u.ú que no ves la gravedad de mi asunto

-Jajaja es que tu jajaja con la visita de Andrés jajajaja no lo puedo creer jajajajaj XD

Aunque Hao no demostraba más que una mueca de recelo, por dentro estaba muriéndose de miedo y no era para más; la rubia riéndose como loca y rodando por el suelo mientras seguía con sus carcajadas, era demasiado satánico para él

Mientras tanto veamos como va el chino caminando por todo el patio seguido por Yho, quien llevaba unas orejas de conejo e iba saltando estúpidamente mientras molestaba al chino

-A que no le dices n.n"

-No molestes Yho ùOú no estoy de humor para tonterías-Le regaño, pero al parecer el Asakura era muy persistente-¿Por qué mejor no vas con Tamao para que te de algo de comer?

-Buena idea o.o pero… ¡Ahora quiero molestarte a ti! nOn-Cuando el chino se detuvo en seco, el Asakura seguía saltando-¿Qué pasa? Uo.o _Yho el Conejito del Amor_ quiere seguir avanzando

-¿Qué demonios quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz? ¬¬-Yho solo rió infantilmente-U.ú Ya dímelo, que ya estoy harto de que me este siguiendo… ¬¬ desde que salí del baño has estado molestándome

-Quiero que le llegues a Horo n.n-Ren lo miro sorprendido-Jijiji _Yho el Conejito del Amor _sabe que lo quieres…. n.n pero eres muy cobarde

-Ò-Ó ¿COBARDE?

-Hai n.n si no lo fueras, ya se lo hubieses dicho…. ¿nooooooooooooooo? XD-Ese era un buen punto a favor del Asakura-Nee, nee Ren-san tiene miedo ;D

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada u.ú

-Lero, lero tiene miedo nOn y es cobarde, lero, lero-Le cantaba a modo de burla al chino, al tiempo que jugaba con la nariz del mismo-Lero, lero xD

-Ya cállate y dime donde esta Horo Ò-Ó para que veas que no tengo miedo-Y casualmente iba pasando por ahí el Usui junto con el inglés, ambos llevaban cajas en las manos… bueno… eran las compras de Tamao (para la cena) y las de Pilika (dulces y revistas)

-Horo, ¡ven! nOn-Le llamo Yho sin dejar de saltar sobre si mismo (aun lleva las orejeras de conejo)-Ren tiene algo que decirte n/n e _Yho, el Conejito del Amor_ quiere ver todo en vivo

A diez pasos de distancia

-¿Yho Conejito del Amor? Uo.o-Se cuestiono Lyzerg

-Jajaja que lindo, yo hacía lo mismo pero decía que era _Horo, la Abejita de la Verdad Verdadera_… TxT viejos tiempos ¿No?

-Si, claro Horo Un.n-Al ver que Yho seguía llamándolo, noto que el Usui se mostraba de lo más tranquilo retomando el paso-Te hablan, ¿no piensas ir?

-Ehh… ¡ahh si! Pero primero iré a dejar las compras de mi hermana porque sino me castra TT"-Cuando acordó el ingles se las había quitado y se había retirado

Ya estando Ren, Horo e _Yho el Conejito del Amor_

-nOn Hazlo, dilo Ren

-¿Hacer que? Uo.o-Intervino Horo-O decirme ¿qué? OxO

El chino suspiro y después miro fijamente a los ojos al Usui quien seguía con expresión tiernamente confusa, haciendo que _Yho el Conejito del Amor_ soltara un gritillo de emoción, en verdad era una linda escena

-Pues solo decirte que…-Miro de reojo a Yho quien lo miraba con cara de _Lero, lero tiene miedo nOn es cobarde, lero, lero_- Solo decirte que me gustas mucho y que te quiero… solo eso

-Jijiji otro trabajo realizado por _Yho el Conejito del Amor_ n.n-Intervino el Asakura en lo que saltaba alrededor de ambos amigos

-¿En serio? Un.n-Miro a Ren para ver si le diría _Como crees cubito de hielo ¬¬_ pero solo noto que las mejillas de su mejor amigo se tornaba rojas y giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada-Yo… no sé que decir…

-Solo canta conmigo Nee oikakete, oikalete shiroi kaze, nee koi ni natte ain ni natte hane hirogetai nOn

-Yho… cállate u/ú-Ordeno el chino, pero… ¿creen que _Yho el Conejito del Amor_ le haría caso?... ¡Pues claro que no!

-Nee ii koto mo, warui koto mo, subete mashite, ni de watte umakuikite toki wo koetai nOn-Cuando termino de entonar su canción, tomo al chino por un hombro y se lo llevo del lugar… claro, Yho saltando como conejo y Ren era casi arrastrado.

Y así dejaron al ainu completamente solito en el patio mientras una calida brisa revolvía los mechones de su cabello que sobresalían de la bandana (xD jajaja que gran escena)

-Yho…

-¿Hai? Ren-san nOn

-Eres hombre muerto por lo que me obligaste a hacer en un momento de coraje por llamarme cobarde ¬¬

-Pues yo te vi muuuuuy alivianado después de haberlo confesado ¿Eh? n.n-El chino suspiro sarcásticamente-Y todo gracias a…-le dio un pequeño codazo a modo de complicidad al chino-Anda dilo, todo gracias ¿a quien? XD

-A _Yho el Conejito del Amor_¬¬-Respondió molesto e irritado, a lo que Yho salto encima de él y le dio un gran abrazo-U/ú no seas tonto y suéltame

-Es que nunca pensé que lo dirías TT

-¿Cuál de las dos estupideces que dije? TT

-Ambas n.n-Respondió rápidamente el ojinegro

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	10. Tiririri

**AZUL O ROSA**

**Notas del Autor**

Este fic contiene Shonen-ai. Es un semi-Universo Alterno y empieza un año después de terminar el Torneo de Shamanes ¿vale? Gommen por la demora. Parejas que se manejan son HUxRT, LDxHA y un poco del YAxAK.

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**---------------------------------**

**Capítulo 10: Tiririri**

**---------------------------------**

-¡No lo puedo creer! TT-Lloraba Hao al tiempo que se tapaba con una sabana-Anna, no puedo salir así u/ú pobre de mí

-Ya lo sé ¬¬ no necesitas recordármelo

-¿Entonces por que estas de necia en que debemos ir de compras? ¬¬-Anna lo miro entre burla y sarcasmo-Ya se, ya se, ¬¬ no debí usar mi poder sin ni siquiera saber lo que quería

-Exacto y por eso… O.ó casi te estas transformando en mujer…

El shaman de Fuego estaba junto con al itako en la habitación de la rubia quien buscaba desesperadamente unas vendas debido a que a Hao…

-¡¡ME DUELE!

-Es normal ¬¬ un 60 de las mujeres del mundo siente un leve dolor cuando le van a crecer los senos

-Eso dice la gente ¬¬ son solo mitos urbanos

-Hao… ¬¬ yo lo se por experiencia propia

Eso fue lo que paso esa misma mañana así que dado a las circunstancias Hao estaba sentado en la cama de Anna tomando se de… bueno, las mujeres saben donde –Para los hombres, hablo de donde se encuentran los senos de la mujer, donde el Asakura sentía un leve dolor y… notaba algo raro, como… un poco grandes pera ser hombre-

-Pero Anna TT yo soy hombre

-Según lo eres. Por eso tengo la excusa perfecta para salir de compras-A la itako se le dibujo una leve sonrisa que iba aumentando a una más satánica al imaginarse llevándose toda la ropa, zapatos, tangas y accesorios que ella quisiera-Ohh si, la excusa perfecta Òwó-Dijo entre dientes lo más misteriosa posible

-Anna… ¬¬-Regaño el Asakura al ver como un aura roja salía de Anna

-Ahora, déjame ver que tanto se han desarrollado para ver que tanto usare de vendas U.u

-No O.ó ¿Estas loca? Ni que fueras mí que, aparte… quiero que me respondas algo

-¿Ahora que? ¬¬

El Asakura se incorporo, la miro fijamente y… puso cara de perro hambriento bajo ya lluvia en lo que decía:

-¿Por qué me duele más de lo normal que me estén saliendo estas cosas?

-Porque con tus poderes adelantaste lo que es el proceso de desarrollo ù.ú ¿Acaso ya ni sabes razonar con lógica?

-Las mujeres razonan lento xD ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¬¬

-Hao ¬¬"-Regaño a rubia-Tu no eres mujer

-TT pero casi me estoy haciendo una, así que eso ha de ser el motivo por el cual no razono bien n.n

-Que patético eres, Hao ¬¬

Mientras tanto en la planta baja estaban los demás recogiendo la sala, Yho fregaba los trastes (digo fregaba, porque gran parte se le habían resbalado de las manos xD), Tamao y Pilika habían ido a comprar algunas cosas que eran esenciales para la comida del mediodía, Lyzerg limpiaba las ventanas en lo que Ren y Horo… limpiaban la sala

-Oye… ¿por donde empezamos?

-¿Yo que sé? Solo haz lo que te toca ¬¬

-Uo.O oye, que enojon eres ¬¬ todavía que te trato con cariño-Replico el ainu quien ya empezaba a barrer

-Ese es tu problema no el mío ù.ú-Se cruzo de brazos algo irritado

-UO.ó ¿Por qué andas de agresivo conmigo? TT hoy no te hice nada

-Así soy y te aguantas sino pues… no me hables y ya ¬¬-Y así el chino empezó a acomodar varias cosas que andaban en donde no (como un disco que estaba metido en el sillón xD y un libro que estaba con las películas)

-Jejeje ¬/u/¬ ya se porque me estas evitando-Aquí Horo se le acerco al chino en lo que este solo ignoraba su acercamiento-Ay pero que ranchero eres ¬/u/¬

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas y te pones a trabajar?-Evadió hábilmente Ren

-Nee, nee Ren-chan n.n-Dijo infantilmente el peliazul-Tu solo me quieres hacer enojar para que terminemos en una pelea y que no toquemos el tema de _tu-ya-sa-bes-que_ xD jajaja a mi no me engañas

Y tenía razón… ese era el motivo por el cual lo trataba así

-Sí claro ¬¬ como si fueras un bombón

-Por lo menos para ti si porque te gusto xD así que no me vengas y me digas que no ¬¬

-Ay cubito de hielo, solo por _eso_ no significa que muera por ti-Repuso el ojidorado en lo que se sentaba en uno de los sillones

-Con que en ese plan te pones ¿eh? uOú-El chino lo miro de reojo con algo de interés-Láaaastima, yo que te pensaba dar una respuesta xD pero como no te intereso lo suficiente, no te diré nada

-No esperaras que te este rogando

-Yo nunca dije eso Ren nOn pero como no te intereso mucho… ÓwÒ pues así dejaremos las cosidirijillas

-TT No! digo… Un.n no, dime yo te escucho

-No, perdiste tu oportunidad señorito :P-Ahora si que Ren se giro completamente para verlo casi con angustia-Y ni me pongas esa cara de perro hambriento xD que ya no te diré nada

-Ni quien te ponga esa cara ¬¬-Aunque si la tenia, pero por lo orgulloso ¿Quién no lo negaría?

-Pues hazle como quieras n.n, ¡sayonara!-Se dio la media vuelta con todo y su escoba en la mano y cuando apenas iba a dar un paso

-No, espera… yo… mm…

-¿Si, mi estimado Ren? xD

-Vale, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me des la respuesta? ¬/¬-A pesar de haber puesto cara de molestia, estaba completamente rojo

-Mmm…-Puso una cara pensativa, cosa que desesperaba a Ren-No sé xD jajajaja-De fondo de ve como se cae muy al estilo anime el chino-UnOn mejor déjame pensarlo ¿vale? o.o

-No, ahora o nunca u.ú

-Uy que necio ¬¬-Ambos se sentaron (¬¬ en el sillón xD) y analizaron la situación)-Es que no se me ocurre nada u.u

-Vale, entonces suéltalo-Repuso Ren

-Que ansioso ¬¬-El chino lo miro con reproche-Es que… siento que si me gustas y no, es algo como… contradictorio u.u

-UO.O

-Si, es que luego digo _Uy mi minino besho nOn_ pero después digo _Ay pero que insoportable ¬¬ así_ que no sé nOn

-Mmm… entiendo-Sin decir nada se incorporo algo melancólico, tan alboroto para terminar en nada-¿Y si mejor lo olvidamos?-Horo lo miro confundido-Si, es mejor así porque si no sabes lo que quieres ¿para que hacerla de emoción?

-Pero… ¿y tu?"-El Tao arqueo una ceja-Sí, ósea es que yo tampoco quiero que te quedes así como un tonto sin saber que onda XD yo sé lo que se siente TT

-Pues por eso te digo que lo olvidemos, así se me pasara sino se menciona nada al respecto"-Len tomo sus instrumentos de limpieza dispuesto a retirarse como si nada hubiese pasado-"Mmm… creo que ya esta limpio aquí, nos vemos después

-Nuuu TT mejor no olvidemos-¿Quién entiende al Usui? Nadie (xD)-¿Y si mejor andamos? nOn

-Pero si me estas diciendo que no sabes ni lo que sientes por mi ¬¬ ¿Cómo me pides eso? Tú sabes que yo no me ando con rodeos y que conmigo seria algo enserio

-Por eso n.n sería lindo ¬¬ a mi no me gusta ser alguien _para pasar el tiempo_ ¿entiendes?-Ren se quedo callado, ¿Qué decirle? Le gustaba mucho y de eso no cabía duda simplemente que… Horo era indeciso-¿Entonces que me dices?

-No sé

-¿Cómo? TT

-Lo que pasa es que de que quiero… ¡tu sabes que si! Aunque… no sé, yo nunca… mm… ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que te burles? U.ú"-El Usui lo miraba atento-Vale, no sé como se debe ser con tu pareja-Caída muy al estilo anime por parte de Horo-Tu mejor que nadie sabe que soy muy frío ¬¬

-Nu 's cie'to nOn, eres muy mono, una cosa es que te de pena y otra que seas frío al extremo ¬¬-Inquirió el shaman del norte-¿Entonces que, ¿lo dejamos así como si nada?-(u.u y se supone que Horo-horo no estaba muy interesado en el asunto)

-Yo digo que si, pero… ¿y tu?-Afirmación por parte de el ojinegro-Solo que… yo no sé como actuar ¿entendido? U/ú así que no me pidas más de lo que puedo dar

-nOn yo se como se actúa con la pareja-Ren lo miro algo confundido ¿Qué no se supone que él nunca había tenido novia ni nada así?-Hai nOn en las novelas veo que todo el tiempo se besan, se abrazan, se toman de la mano y cosas así ó.ò es algo meloso, pero cierto Uó.ò

-O/Ó No estarás insinuando que nos besemos ¿verdad?-Afirmación por parte de Horo-Pero… yo… xS ¡yo no se besar!

-Yo tampoco ¬¬ pero… uno de piquito si puedo dar n.n… supongo xD dame uno de esos como para confirmar nuestro noviazgo, anda n/¬/n

-Pues yo no sé hacer esas cosas ò.ó ¿Qué tal si al momento de intentar besarte mi nariz choca contra la tuya?

-Ren ¬¬

-¿Y si termino por besarte la comisura todo porque tengo que cerrar los ojos?

-Ren ¬¬

-¿Quién me garantiza que no me dará hipo de lo nervioso que me pondré?

-¡REN ÒoÓ!-Este lo miro-En serio… estas paranoico xD no tiene que pasar casi un huracán por un beso, no seas exagerado-La actual pareja (ay que cursi xD) soltó un suspiro sarcástico-Es más, para que pienses que nos dará cáncer sino lo sabes hacer, yo te beso ¿vale? tan solo cierra los ojos porque me da pena n/w/n

-Como quieras (jajaja que sufrido ¿no? xD)

Así el chino cerro los ojos y Horo tomo su rostro con ambas manos, a pesar de que como digo yo _Te suda todo_ o _Se te arruga todo_; el ojinegro se acercaba lentamente, era raro, pero un sin fin de momentos que paso con len cruzaron por su mente y ahora… ¿lo iba a besar?

De la nada sintió como sus labios ya estaban contra los de el _Temible Tao Ren_ eran… suaves, daba la impresión de tener un sabor especial, así que trato de hacer que len participase y así ver y saber si era cierto eso de _Los labios de cada persona tienen un sabor único, por eso unos gustan más que otros_ y… Ren participo, y no paso nada de los choques de nariz, ni hipo ni nada por el estilo

El inglés se quedo viendo la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, solo sabia que quería saber el porque de eso… ¿Qué no se supone que ambos se consideraban heterosexuales de alto nivel?

Salio silenciosamente, ahora no sabía ni como hacerle para limpiar las ventanas de la sala

-Anna me matara TT-Se dijo a sí mismo en lo que se iba a limpiar las ventanas por la parte de afuera

Tratando de analizar si pedir una disculpa por lo visto o no, torpemente enjuago un trapo en una cubeta que había llevado consigo para todas partes y por su no inteligencia y habilidad para actividades domesticas… se le cayo la cubeta

-¿Por qué todo a mí? TT

Justo al momento de inclinarse para recoger la cubeta, noto como salía el mayor de los gemelos con ambas manos ocultando el pecho o algo así, delante de él iba la rubia quien le decía todo irritada _con las vendas no se notaran_

-Doña Anna-Ella y Hao se detuvieron en seco y se giraron con dificultad-Un.n Yho la estaba buscando como loco

-Ahh ¬¬ si lo vez dile que salí con mi cuñado ¿de acuerdo? Ahh y también dile que Manta nos debe un dinero-Y no les debía nada, simplemente que la itako casi le cobraba porque viera a su prometido, ya saben, ella y sus negocios (xD jajaja casi lo prostituye)

-Oye cabeza de brócoli…-El inglés muy estúpidamente se giro y lo miro con cara de… ¿alucinado?-No te emociones ¬¬ ahora dime…-se paro derechito y esta vez bajo sus manos-¿Se me ve algo extraño? TwT

-Uo.o quizás que hoy no te desenredaste mucho el cabello, pero de ahí no pasa xD

-¿En serio? nOn

-Sí, Hao… de verdad ¬¬

-ù.ú Hao, vámonos ya, tenemos que comprar _eso_ del _aquel asunto_ ¬¬-Replico Anna y así se llevo al Asakura casi arrastrando

El inglés se quedo viendo aquella escena con curiosidad. Desde hace mucho ya había tenido _acercamientos_ con el shaman de fuego y… ¿Qué más? Siempre le tocaba pasar cosas vergonzosas pero Hao nunca se molestaba con él

-UO.O Ya debería estar tres metros bajo tierra

Y si, Diethel Lyzerg desde hace mucho devino de haber muerto por todo lo que le había dicho al Asakura y conociendo el carácter de este jejeje nada bueno se podía esperar; sin embargo, ¿Por qué Hao lo aguantaba y por qué a Lyzerg le gustaba estaba estar con él?

-Ó/Ò a mi no me puede gustar ese Hao… ¿o sí?

-Claro que si nOn

Lyzerg dio un respingo al escuchar la vocecilla de Yho quien le sonreía como si no diera miedo que saliera de quien sabe donde

-¿Por qué me estabas espiando? ¬/¬

-Jijiji para nada n.n yo solo pasaba por aquí-Lyzerg lo miro sarcásticamente-¡Ah! y… ¬/u/¬ ¿con que te gusta mi hermano? UoXo yo creo que el es raro, a lo mejor si te hace caso xD

-Ehh… no, yo no soy homosexual gay (jejeje frase de Juanito Maniguis de _Desde Gayola)"-_Respondió el ingles haciendo como si le molestara

-Jijijiji yo te podría ayudar nOn pero… como no quieres, te dejo, byeee! XD-Se dio la media vuelta y sintió como lo jalaron hacia atrás-Sabía que te interesaría mi oferta xD

-¬¬ ¿ósea que cobras por ayudar?

-Jijiji Un.n es que yo también tengo un problema-El ojiverde, dudando de la cara de perro hambriento bajo la lluvia, accedió a ayudarle-Es que TT sniff… Anna… TT

-¬¬ ¿Anna, qué?-Replico el inglés

-Nada nOn solo quería ver que cara ponías-Caída muy al estilo anime por parte de Diethel-Jijiji descuida, haber que hago para que mi hermano te fume

-¿Me fume? Uo.o

-Jijiji xD es una nueva palabra que aprendí

-Ahh que bien Yho, me alegro por ti ¬¬

-Que irritable estas hoy ó.ò-Contesto Yho-Creo que deberías irte de vacaciones n.n quizás deberías ir Tailandia nOn dicen que la comida ahí es muy buena

-¿Por qué siempre te dejas llevar por lo que la gente dice? u.u deberías comprobarlo por ti mismo

-Jijiji es que como siempre he dicho, la mayoría manda n.n

-¬¬ Yho…

-¿O no? ó.ò

-No, Yho… u.u tienes que formar tu propio criterio

-¿Que es criterio? nOn

-Ay Yho, eres un fracaso TT

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	11. Pequeña intro del Final

**AZUL O ROSA**

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**---------------------------------**

**Capítulo 11: Pequeño intro del final**

**---------------------------------**

-Pues eso yo ya lo sabía-Afirmo el Usui-Jejeje y fue muy gracioso xD

-Pero… Haito… TT ¿Por qué no me avisaste?... –Recrimino infantilmente Yho

-Ya cállense de una buena vez, lo importante es que ya será normal ¿no? ùwú-Sentencio el chino

-Sí, pero necesito que se callen todos para pensar en algún método ¬¬-Explico Hao, en lo que todos empezaron a conversar animadamente de que se podría hacer-Bakas uú-Sentencio por ser notoriamente ignorado

Todo ocurrió un día antes, lo que tanto temía el mayor de los gemelos Asakura… su secreto, no tan secreto (xD)… ya lo sabían todos los de la pensión ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

Muy sencillo: En una pelea a muerte, literalmente hablando, Ren lo obligo a Horo-Horo a decir todo lo que sabía de Hao.

Claro, un buen agarron de cabello, una bajada de pantalón, y amenazar al ojinegro con que le cortarían sus picos… era demasiado, por lo tanto cedió muy rápido.

Aclaración, Ren solo estaba jugando, pero fue Hoto quien se lo tomo en serio.

-TT que vergüenza-Pensó el mayor de los gemelos para si mismo en lo que la itako se veía como hablaba y habla ¿de que?... quien sabe, él nunca la escuchaba-¿Qué me ves? ¬¬

-Lo siento O/O

-Ahora me dices que tanto me vez, cabeza de brócoli ¬¬

-Nada TT

-Si, claro ¬¬-Y repuso a modo de indignación precoz-¿Tienes algún problema con mis bubi…?

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear ustedes dos? ÒwÓ-Le interrumpió la rubia

-No te esponjes Annita besha n/n-Intervino Yho, el cual recibió un buen golpe-YY y yo que trato de ser kawaii

-Kawaii te voy a dejar sino te callas Yho ¬¬

-De acuerdo Annita -w-

-¡Le encontré!-Grito Fausto, haciendo que todos lo miraran como bicho raro-¡Sí! T/¬/T solo tenemos que revertir el proceso

-¿NO? ¿EN SERIO? ¬¬-Nótese la ironía de Hao

-Mi pensaba decirlo nOn-Intervino Horo-Solo que Fausto me robo la idea ¬¬-Silencio total, y grillos de fondo-¡Sí! ùOú aunque no me lo crean-Y grito orgulloso-¡SOY TAN INTELIGENTE COMO…!

-Barney ¬¬-finalizo Ren, haciendo que varios se burlasen sin discreción alguna

-Jijijiji nOn que leendo

-Estúpido tiburón ¬¬

-Tranquilos, Un.n que estamos en un asunto serio-Intervino Liserg, tratando de calmar la situación

-¿Eso que, niño green peace? ¬¬-Le regaño el Shaman de Fuego

-Solo trataba de ayudar u.ú sino te parece, cállalos tú o.ó

-Uy que miedo, ¿de cuando acá las verduras se revelan? ¬¬-Y agrego irónicamente-Y déjame decirte que nadie te pidió tu insignificante ayuda

La itako dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa (que se rompió xD) haciendo callar a todos y dejar hablar a su buen colega Fausto

-¿Decías, Fausto? Ù.ú

-Siento que no han respetado mi ética ¬¬-Todos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos-Me retiro-Se incorporo, tomando a Eliza de la mano (xD)-Hasta nuevo aviso, les ayudare… TT necesito privacidad…-Dicho esto se fue a su laboratorio secreto… que todos sabían donde era (XD)

-TT ¿o sea que no seré normal hasta que a ese doctorcillo se le de la gana? ¬¬

-Jijijiji algo así, Hao n.ñ

-Por eso le matan a su esposa ¬¬ por no cooperar

-Sino te parece puedes hacerlo tu solo ¿no?-Le regaño el inglés-No que muy fuerte ¬/u/¬

-O.ó ¿me estas retando?... ¿a mua?

-¿Mua? Uo.ó-Obviamente, el chino no entendió

-Mi, eso significa xD-Le explico el Usui, dándole un zape-Lo que es tener gente ignorante en la casa ;D

-¿Disculpa? Si tu ni sabes escribir, Hoto ¬¬

-Mira picudito, no busques porque me vas a encontrar u.ú

-¿Y para qué te busca si te tiene en frente? XD-La intervención de Yho, no se hizo esperar-Uo.o sería esfuerzo en vano ¿no?

-¿Podrían dejar de decir tantas tonterías? ¬¬-El regaño de la itako hizo que todos RECORDARAN que existía-Ahora quiero que… o.ó ¿eh?

Obviamente, todos la dejaron hablando sola. Nadie tenía ganas de recoger hoy, ese día no.

-Ya verán cuando los encuentre ¬¬-Y agrego con ironía en lo que se retiraba a su alcoba-Siempre se esconden en el mismo lugar u.ú

_Continuara…_

Se que esta extremadamente corto, pero aquí ya empiezo con el final de cada situación y/o pareja n.ñ

Están invitados a leer mi nuevo reto, es un** HAOxANNAxYHO **n.n nee denle una oportunidad, soy nueva en lo hetero TxT

Nee ojala también puedan leer la continuación de de "**Trastornos**" y… ¬¬ si **saldrán Hao** y **Horo** (no necesitan amenazarme que me van a dejar de leer porque los mate en el fic anterior TT… ustedes saben quienes son nee? ¬¬)

Eso si, no saldrán como fantasmas o algo así ¬¬ ni se les ocurra pensar en eso… TT me indigno, saldrán (Es que son elementales, ¿como dejar a mis **amores**? T/¬/T) muy a su estilo, claro xD solo denle chance a la historia xD

**Mi amarlos xDD**


End file.
